Negima: Darkness desires
by slake333
Summary: Negi made a life changing mistake as he watched his village burn. his father never showed and his sisters death hit him hard. will he make it through mahou if there is a darkness inside his very soul. sexual themes, swearing in later chapters maybe lemons. still going.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm new to writing Negima fan fiction** **but I have watched both the Anime's and read the entire mange AND loved it by the way. Anyway I hope you guys like this. Oh and by the way I make it up as it goes. That's just me I all ways hate planning. Sometimes I talk to the characters too. Anyway let's get this going I am eager to write. Oh one more note Negi will be a bit out of character - depending on how you see it- OOC. **

"TALKING"

'THINKING'

_FLASHBACK_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any related affiliations. ( I hope I said that right because I am not doing it again :P .)**

'What have I done.' A top of the hill shadowing the burning village, a five year old boy stood with his little star wand in hand.

"Sister. Sister please wake up" Negi was filled with fear and sadness as he tried to stir his sisters corpse. "Sister!" Negi shook harder, only to try and fight off the coming realisation. It was his fault that this happened if only he listened to his uncle and not gone into the gave then everything would be fi-.

"Wha-wha" Negi stumbled over his words as his little heart sank into the depth of his chest. 'they are coming. OH NO!' Negi screamed inside his own mind as several large and grotesques demons began to climb the hill towards him.

"S-ssome on help" He couldn't hold his bladder anymore the biggest of the demons reached for him "I don't want to die!". Then time itself began to slow down as everything became so focused.

'**do you wish for power impudent child' **a feeling of emptiness came over Negi.

' Who are you, where are you. Can you help me Please' Negi was terrified of this new voice.

'**look in front of you boy, he can go away if you want' ** Negi looked at the demon who was only centre metres away.

' No! please don't go can you help me?' The voice returned darker and thicker, coating Negi's mind with an emptiness so deep, Negi thought he was going to collapse in on himself.

'**All you have to do is ask, boy and all this can go away heheheh' **Negi shuddered feeling black tendrils lift from the ground and lightly caressing His skin. Sending cold shivers of pleasure down his spine.

'What is this feeling?'

'**That boy, is power and you can have it just by saying yes' **another tendril brushed aside a piece of Negi's hair.

"Then I accept" Negi said aloud through a sniffle, startling Most of the demons from the frozen stupor. He could feel all of the pain as the tendrils wrapped around his throat and lifted him into the air.

'It hurts!' Negi tried to scream but the tendrils went down his throat.

'**Everything has it's price, hahahaha!' ** the voice laughed sickly at his struggle. Then everything went black , and Negi's unconscious body fell to the ground. The Demons approached again still hungry nd burning for the boys flesh.

"**Hahaha!" **Suddenly Negi began to convulse as he rose from the ground, his head bowed facing the ground. Having enough of this the demon swung his mighty fist intending to crush the boy. It hit full on making a massive crater, satisfied the demon removed it's only to see him get back up. all of them step back.

"**im starving" ** Negi lifted his head to reveal black ooze pouring from the corner of his mouth and a sadistic grin gracing his features. Two slits in his pupils surrounded by red.

"**and you big guy, are the closest thing to food" the dark entity said.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"argh" Negi shot out of his disturbing sleep, sweat covering his entire body.

'Where am I?' Negi looked around the room, seeing a mini fridge and a shower. It was small but it had enough space to resemble a bed room. " Oh yeah I'm in a hotel, silly me" he faced palmed himself and got out of bed ready trying to find the things he needed to his new life in Japan.

'Where did I put it' he reached in a grabbed a something long and furry. He grabbed it hard an pulled from the bag.

"Ouch Aniki do you have to be so rough" the snow white ermine added.

"Chamo!"

"Uh oooh" Chamo jumped from his friends hand and onto the table, Negi hot on his tail.

"Whoa calm down bro" Negi swung with a book missing the ermine by centre metres

"I told you to stay with Anya!" now Negi was throwing anything he could, he even had thrown his magic diploma at him.

" You know I couldn't miss out on the chance of so many women Aniki" Chamo laughed.

"You will when I knock you out and send you back to Wales!" Finally Negi picked up the final thing nearest to him, a long metallic staff.

"Negi the staff are you crazy!"Chamo feared for his own life and almost fainted. Negi stopped and dropped the Staff.

"Oh, sorry I forgot." Negi said.

"wha-what's got you so mad anyway. besides me showing up?" Negi sat down a tear forming from the corner of his hazel brown eye's.

"it was the dream again wasn't it?" Chamo jumped off the fridge and walked up to his friend, he put a paw on his knee.

"it's okay bro I'm here" Negi launched and grabbed Chamo and put him in a hug.

"thanks Chamo"

"Ah Negi , c-can't breathe " Negi laughed as he released the ermine.

"well shouldn't you be getting ready, today is a big day remember" Negi grabbed his suit and ran to the shower.

"I won't be long, got to look go for the first day though" Negi was so excited for his first day as a teacher. Even though he was ten and not well experienced with girls. 'oh dear there are going to be a lot of girls, with very, very short skirts' Negi began to blush.

"you bro you okay"

"yeah, I'm fine Chamo. Just thinking."

"yeah bout all those girls huh, with short skirts" Negi almost jumped from the shower stark naked.

"I was not, Nekane would have been so ashamed" a deeper shade of red covering his features, he swear Chamo was beginning to sway his personality a bit.' Why am I thinking such inappropriate things'.

"oh my God Negi is this a nudie girl mag" Chamo chimed in 'how can a ten year get a hold of this.'

"STAY OUT OF MY THINGS!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The train was quite crowded and Negi would had been fine with it, if it wasn't several girls rears in his face. With his blood pressure rising at his impromptu thoughts, Negi looked at the ground, the comments going round weren't helping either.

"oh my god he is so cute"

"looking at him makes me want to hug him"

"I like that bracelet he has it's so shiny"

"can I jump him"

"Sasha!"

"I meant jump rope with him Heh"

"Shotacon"

Negi didn't know that word yet so he thought best not to think about it he hid his bracelet under his cloak, many of the girls liked how adorable his green suite fitted him perfectly.

"Hey Negi, it looks like you're in hehehe" Chamo whispered from Negi's pocket.

"Shhh Chamo, they might here you." The train suddenly jerked sending the small boy to the ground and hitting his head against the train door.

"Ouch!" Negi rubbed the side of his head where a small bump began to form.

"Oh are you okay little boy" Negi opened his eyes to see many of the girls looking at him with concern. All he could do from blushing in embarrassment was nod. A girl reached down her hand and helped him up; it was quite warm and gentle.

" we are now arriving at Mahou Academy " a monotone voice called over the speaker.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mana Tatsumiya and her friend Zazie Rainyday both stood at the trains station waiting for this apparent new teacher to arrive.

"…." Zazie looked at mana with her usual stoic expression.

"No Zazie we are not going to be late, besides the headmaster said it was okay if we were."

"Okay" Zazie suddenly felt a chill run down her spine, a dark essence sliding through her mind.

'**he is coming' ** The sudden voice eliciting a whispered of wariness felt as if it soak into her soul.

"...!" she suddenly looked at Mana.

" Yes I felt it too. Where did that come from?" Mana had the sudden urge to pull out her gun and start shooting but her professionalism stopped her. Zazie Just shrugged as she waited for the train.

"Mahou express now arriving please stand clear of the tracks." The train pulled into the station. Upon the opening of the doors thousands of girls burst out as if damn had broken all them running towards the school in hopes of not being tardy.

"where is he?" Zazie waked over to the train to see it was empty. She turned back to mana with her stoic look again.

"not there well that sucks, either way I still get paid." Mana began to walk away towards the school with Zazie quickly catching up.

"…" Zazie said.

"he probably caught the wrong train. Let's just go report to the headmaster"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yo Aniki you okay" Chamo replied from his friends pocket.

"yeah I'm fine, I can't believe that girl forgot to let go"

"hahaha must of thought you were to cute to leave behind" Chamo laughed. 'that or my little bro didn't want to let go' a big grin crossed Chamo's features

"yeah I guess we better start wa-"

"is that you Negi!?" Negi startled jumped to his feet and almost willed bracelet to turn back into a staff when he finally saw who it was, it was a tall man wearing a white suite he had greyish hair and glasses on, both of his hands were in his pockets and a cigarette hung from his mouth.

"Takamichi, you old dog" Negi ran hugged his old friend remembering how he always helped him out after things went wrong.

"well Negi it seems you have grown" he patted the young mages head.

" hey Takamichi, seems the years have gotten you haven't" Chamo climbed onto Negi's shoulder.

"oh hello Chamo, didn't expect to see you" they Both laughed.

" so how have you been?" Negi let go of his old time friend and began to walk with him.

"I've been good, sorry I wasn't able to see you the past couple of years."

"oh don't worry, the time away from you, allowed me to change a lot" Negi smiled remembering all the times he could sneak into the forbidden library without anyone noticing.

"well that's good, how's Anya?" Negi sweat dropped at the thought of her.

"she's still jealous of me teaching an all-girls school, almost set me alight before I left" Negi rubbed the back off his head out of habit.

" ah she never changes." Takahata laughed .

"yeah she still tries and kills me when I'm sleeping in her underwear draw." Chamo shivered at the thought.

"well anyway I better get you to the headmasters office. Classes are starting soon"

"right" Negi agreed.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So you couldn't find then, this is troublesome" an old man sat behind the headmasters desk. He wore robes of a yellow colour. He looked frail from his years of work and the fact that he had a peculiar pineapple shaped head with a tuft of hair at the top only added to his weirdness.

"yes that is right, we couldn't find the teacher." Mana replied, Zazie just relaxing in the set next to her with a little canary on her finger.

"hhmmm" the headmaster sat in his seat contemplating what to do next.

"I presumed I will still get paid" Mana queried.

"yes, yes the money will be transfer to your account, Now run along you two classes will be starting shortly" Both Mana and Zazie rose from their seats and bowed to the headmaster before leaving through the oak doors. They waved goodbye to Miss Shizuna and headed towards class.

"well that was un eventful, wasn't it Zazie?" Zazie let go of the bird and looked at her roommate.

"mm" she looked down the hallway as she walked catching sight of Takahata sensei walking with a small boy. Then the shiver hit her again sending an electric spike of fear and curiosity through her body.

'**it's him'** the voice said once more.

"Zazie are you alright?" Mana stopped when her friend suddenly did as well.

"did you feel it?"

"feel what?" it looked like Mana felt it the first time but she didn't feel it this time at all.

"never mind" they kept walking. With Mana getting a weird feeling off the only girl she mainly talks to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"hey Negi look at those two hot girls" Chamo jumped off Negi's shoulder and hid in his pocket once more. Negi could see a tall girl with tanned skin and brown hair she walked with a sense of pride, but what got Negi was the fact she had weapons secretly stashed under clothes. The next girl was a bit shorter than her but she a had calm and stoic appearance on her face, she even had paint under her eye in the shape of a teardrop. Negi could swear she was staring at him when they walked pass.

"who were they?" Negi asked, curiosity lining his words.

"oh you interested Negi?" Takahata teased.

"n-no! I'm about to become a teacher, plus I'm too young." Negi replied, blushing at the comment.

"so if you were older Aniki and not a teacher, what about then?" A darker blush formed on his cheeks.

"shut up Chamo"

"oh, touchy aren't we Aniki hehehe" Negi bonked the ermine on the head making him fall back into his pocket.

" That was Mana Tatsumiya and Zazie Rainyday, they will both be in your class Negi." Negi bowed his head in thought. 'that girl with the teardrop paint looked cute'

"you day dreaming bro" Negi looking at Chamo could see the big grin implying what he meant. Having enough, Negi grabbed the little ermine.

"hey Aniki what's up" Negi walked over to a window and opened it.

"Negster, my man w-what are you doing!?" pulling his arm all the back with Chamo in it, he whispered and threw Chamo out the window with all his might.

"Animal abuuu~ssssseee~" Chamo cried before disappearing into the sky with a little glimpse of light signalling his disappearance. Takahata just stood there with his jaw open.

"what I don't have nerves of steel, even I get annoyed of him sometimes " Negi smirked while Takahata just shrugged his shoulders and kept walking.

"well we arrived." Takahata announced, standing before two giant oak doors. He knocked a couple of times before entering. Negi following close behind.

"ah Takahata sensei, what brings you here." The headmaster looked at his friend and the little boy behind him.

"oh you must be Negi Springfield" Negi bowed to the man.

"Yes sir, it's a pleasure to meet" Negi said 'holy moly he's way older than Takamichi, hope he doesn't have a heart attack hehehe, wait! What am I thinking bad Negi'

"and uphold the rules of the school" the headmaster finished.

"uh yes sir" Negi replied he didn't even hear what he said.

"oh and please call me dean Konoe" the dean smiled.

"yes dean Konoe" Negi repeated finishing another a bow. Another knock came at the door and a women with blonde hair walked in.

" sensei this is Miss Shizuna" Negi turned to face the women but she accidently stepped too far and his head ended up between the women's massive cleavage. She looked down and smiled at him not caring how close he was and the fact he had a massive blush covering his features. She gave him a bright smile.

"if you need anything just ask okay?" she gave the boy a little hug. 'can I have some cookies with this milk' Negi blushed harder at the thought.

"yes, thank you miss Shizuna " Negi stepped back and took a bow.

"good, good. Takamichi can you please take Negi to his new class" the dean requested.

"dean, thank you for allowing me to prove myself at your prestige's school" Negi bowed and left with Takahata.

"well isn't he a little charmer" the dean smiled.

"yes I think, he is going to do quite well here" Shizuna agreed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The girls of 2A were all having their usual gossip before class started; a red headed girl was talking to her friend who had chocolate brown hair and a bubbly attitude.

"I hope that stuff you told me to do earlier worked Konoka" her friend smiled back at her.

"Oh Asuna, it will," Konoka began giggle.

"what?" Asuna asked

"if you want you could say Takahata's name four times and bark"

"Takahata, Takahata, Takahata, Takahata, *woof*" all of the girls in class stared at the red head in utter confusion.

"what?" Asuna shouted.

"baka" a girl at the back on a laptop said.

Three girls were down the front setting up traps for their teacher. Two of them were twins while the other was a girl with pink hair and standing at the door.

"is anyone coming Makie ?" the first of the twins said.

"no we're good Fuka" Makie said sliding the door closed.

"Fuka this is a bad Idea" Fumika her twin said.

"oh don't be a spoilt sport, this is revenge for all that homework Takahata sensei gave us last semester." Her sister evilly grinned.

"Fuka your scaring me" her Fumika shuddered.

"oh sorry" her sister apologized.

Suddenly the door slid surprising all the girls, only for them to go back to talking realising it was only Mana and Zazie.

"so why are you two late" a girl with long blonde hair walked up to them.

"we were doing a job for the headmaster, Ayaka" Zazie nodded in agreement.

"Fine go take you seats Takahata sensei should be hear soon." The girls went to the seats when Makie pulled away from the door.

"Someone's coming" she said before she and the twins went to their seats. Their traps finally set.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"oh Negi before we go in, this is for you" Takahata handed a black folder to Negi. When Negi opened it, there was photos of his class and little bits of information about them underneath.

"thanks Takamichi. Ah I mean Takahata sensei" Takahata smiled at the little prodigy.

"your welcome, anyway ready.

"ready" Negi replied.

When Negi walked through the door he noticed an eraser about to hit him. He swatted it away and it flew straight into a red headed girls face, making her agree.

"why you little!" The girl stood up.

"ah, ah I'm sorry, I didn't mean i-" A bucket fell on Negi's head as he tripped over some wire, causing him to fall head first. He smacked his head on the side of the table sounding in a ding noise.

"oh my, Negi!" Takahata rushed to the boys side seeing he wasn't moving. Everyone held their breath.

'did I just kill someone' the three girls who set the traps almost started to cry, suddenly a noise came from inside the bucket.

"t-tha-that was mean" Negi lifted the bucket of his head and sat up, tears brimming at his eye's every in the class gave a breath of relief for was okay.

"you okay Negi sensei" Takahata help him up while the three girls walked towards him.

"we are so sorry, that trap was meant for our teacher." Makie bowed.

"yeah I hope you didn't get hurt" Fuka Bowed.

"yes, we're sorry" Negi wiped away the abrupt tears, he know they didn't mean any harm 'that really hurt' Negi thought.

"it's okay apology accepted" He slowly bowed and the girls went back to their seats.

"Negi would you like to introduce yourself now?" Takahata stepped away and watched the girls carefully.

"o-okay" Negi could see all of the girls looking at him, some were out of curiosity while some were confusion, but Negi gave himself a small smile at the girl who he saw earlier. Noticing this she ducked her head down a little and continued to watch.

" my Name is Negi Springfield and I will be your knew sensei, it's a pleasure to meet you." He gave a deep bow. When heard nothing he looked and all the girls just looked at him with surprise.

"did I say something wrong" he heard Takahata countdown to zero worrying Negi, then all he heard was.

"KAWAIII!" From the entire class as they rushed him. all Him there were girls giving him hugs and lots of questions him.

"he is so cute"

"where did you come from?"

"uh wales" Negi replied.

"how old are you"

"Ten" he answered.

Suddenly a girls hand reached into the crowd and grabbed Negi by the collar. All the girls stood back as Asuna ripped him from the girls.

"what was that stunt with eraser" she growled

"I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to" Asuna shook him around while the girls protested

"leave him alone." A girl with green hair with two long bits pointing into the air said.

"yeah he is just a kid" a girl with a juice box said.

Zazie could see what was happening, and she didn't like, plus someone else didn't either.

'**help him, help him from that ape' ** the voice came back with anger and poison filling it's tone. Zazie reached into her school pocket and pulled out ten dollars, she tapped Mana on the shoulder, seeing she was so amused by the scene going on.

"what?" she said. Zazie handed her the ten dollars and a single word.

"help" she said before standing waiting for Mana.

"fine, but this isn't enough for even a bullet." Mana loaded a chunk of eraser onto her ruler aiming at the red heads ass.

"fire!" Mana shouted launching the eraser, it Asuna making her flinch from the pain. She turned to mana not even noticing Zazie coming from the side.

"what was that for?" Asuna said, but all mana just did was shrug.

"argh!?" Asuna turned Back to see Zazie grab Negi and pull him into the crowd of girls. All of them standing in her way.

"now stop this Asuna, he is our new teacher and you have done nothing but disrespect him."

"yeah coming from the cradle Robber" Asuna snapped.

"oh thats rich geezer watcher." Ayaka snapped back.

"Shotacon" Asuna retorted.

"okay Ape that's it bring it on"

"Ape now I'm pissed." Asuna and Ayaka began to fight each other while the girls began to bet on who would win.

"girl, girls please stop girls!" No matter how hard Negi tried they wouldn't stop. He was about to step in when Takahata stopped him.

"it's okay I got this one Negi" Takahata's hand brushed against Negi's noise.

"ah-ah Ah" Takahata stopped and step away.

"uh oh, girl's stand back" everyone in the class watched as Negi sneezed, it headed straight for Asuna tearing her clothes off.

"aaaahhhhhhhhhhh" Asuna screamed everyone could see her bear panties.

"bears?" Takahata muttered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Negi sat near a fountain, going through his folder he found the picture of Asuna and giggled.

"I shouldn't be childish" he muttered, drawing devil horns and a beard on her face. ' I should be mature' he thought. Writing bitch next to her name. he smiled looking at his bracelet he sighed. It was beginning to un morph.

"I guess you just hate being something your not, don't ya." Negi looked into his thoughts and imagined his metallic staff.

"Mea Virga" he muttered. Suddenly his bracelet glowed and unwrapped from his wrist. It began to extend until it was twice as tall as him, then hardened once again into its staff shape.

"that's better isn't it" Negi smiled, suddenly realising he just did that when anybody could be around. He looked high and low but no one was there.

"that was close." He let out a breath of satisfaction. A sudden shadow appeared from nowhere and sat next to him.

"agh" Negi Jumped, only to realise it was one of his student's.

"hello" she said in a whisper.

"uh a-a high, um your seat number thirty-one right, Zazie Rainyday"

"…." Zazie said patting the spot next to her.

"ah right sorry, you just scared me" Negi sat down. She suddenly reached for Negi's staff.

"hey wait" surprising Negi the staff didn't react to her in any way.

"where?" that's all Zazie said making Negi confused. 'oh she mustn't talk much to others.' Negi thought.

"oh, you mean where did I get it?" Zazie Nodded. She delicately touched the metal with her fingers.

"haha all I can say is it was a gift from some strange man, before I left the academy" Negi smiled.

"harvad?" She said.

"oh yeah I mentioned that in class didn't I" Negi laughed. Suddenly Negi could see a girl walking down the steps. She was carrying to many books to see. Negi thought she would fall if she wasn't careful.

"hey want to see a trick" he realised the girl on the steps was one Nodoka Miyazaki seat number twenty seven. ' I hope she doesn't notice this' Negi thought.

"mhm" Zazie handed him his staff and Negi stood up and walked a few metres away. He began to spin the staff so it made a noise.

"good" Zazie said watching him, 'his technique needed work but it was still good, not many magicians can spin staff's like that.' Zazie thought. What she didn't know was the noise was blocking out Negi's chanting, when he finished he swung it at the ground making it bounce and sending the spell in Nodoka's direction.

"oh my" Nodoka said to herself, a sudden wind picked up blowing not just her skirt up but some of the books went flying to the middle of the stair case. Causing her to step away from the side.

"that was close" Negi mumbled. He bounced the staff once more before making it go into the air. He held open his sleeve and the staff slid down and came out the other sleeve. Zazie sat there clapping he was pretty good for a beginner and she did feel the sudden burst of supernatural energy come from Negi sensei before he finished.

"hey Zazie-san Negi Sensei" two girls appeared from the schools direction.

"oh you two are Haruna Saotome and Yue Ayase" they both nodded as he got their names right.

"you're getting good at that sensei" Haruna chimed.

"thanks, I plan to know everyone's name by the end of the week." Negi smiled rubbing the back of his head out of habit.

"yes well sensei we left something in the class room. Can you help us get it?" Yue was still drinking her fish and chicken flavoured juice box.

"sure, let's go" Negi followed the girls as they lead the back to the class room.

'Negi sensei, I think I am going to enjoy having you at our school' Zazie thought following the girls to the surprise party the class planned.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It didn't take long for Negi and the three girls to reach the class.

"did you tell Nodoka to get the coupons" Haruna whispered to Yue.

"yes, she won't forget".

"sensei" Zazie covered Negi's eye's as the girls opened the door to the room.

"wha-what's going?" Negi was really nervous 'oh dear, oh dear' he thought.

"it's okay sensei, just relax" Haruna ' oh no, don't tell me what Chamo told me about girls being alone in a class with a boy I'm their teac-' Negi's thoughts were suddenly cut off by the sound of.

"surprise!" Zazie took her hands off Negi's eyes and the girls pushed him further into the class.

"Negi sensei we welcome you" Ayaka jumped in front of the boy. Party -poppers setting off.

"this is for me?" Negi said a small tear coming to his eye. There were party streamers and food, even music playing; Takahata and Shizuna were there as well.

"sensei what's wrong?" Ayaka put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"it's no one has ever thrown a party for me before." He smiled and gave Ayaka a hug. Getting "awwww" out of all the girls -except Asuna- and a slight blush out of Ayaka.

"thank you Ayaka, Thank you everyone, you're the coolest class ever." Negi bowed.

"you're Welcome" everyone said. He even heard Zazie say "welcome".

" let's party!" Ku fei shouted. The girls put Negi in a seat in the middle of the room. The music was amazing, Zazie put on a magic show and Negi even got to try some of Chao's and Satsuki's cooking.

"ahem" Takahata had walked over to Zazie and Mana.

"girl's sorry to bother you but the Headmaster wishes to see you." Takahata smiled.

"what is it about?" Mana asked.

"just a request, that's all"

"okay, come on Zazie" the girls left without Negi noticing as the girls fawned over him, trying to get his attention.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you want Negi sensei to room with us" Mana looked at the head master copying Zazie's stoic expression only thinking of the possible reasons why the headmaster didn't ask any of the other girls.

"yes, if you want I could pay you Mana" Mana put her hand up to stop him.

"this is not just me this time, it's about Zazie too" the headmaster looked at the silent girl.

"would you like it if I found somewhere else for Negi to stay?" Zazie thought about it for a second only wanting to clear her head anything else.

"it's fine" she said And with that Mana agreed.

"thank you girls. I leave Negi in your capable hands" and with that the Dean dismissed them.

"I hope you can help them to open Up Negi".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The girls were on the way back to the class room when they saw the girls leaving.

"looks like we missed most of the party"

"mmm" Zazie agreed.

"are you okay with Negi staying with us" Mana asked.

Zazie only nodded. They looked into the class to see Negi helping with the clean-up.

"Thanks Negi sensei we have it from here"

"you sure you don't need any more help Madoka-san"

"yes we are fine just go home and gets some rest." She smiled.

"Negi sensei please grab your things and come with us" Mana stood in the door way.

"uh okay, where are we going?" they left the room and the listening ears of the other girls.

"you are staying with Zazie and me" Zazie and Mana Smiled when he looked at them.

"I don't want to be a bother Mana-san" Negi said bowing his head.

"it is fine" Zazie said lightly patting Negi's head.

"plus when were alone you can call me Just Mana"

"same for me" Zazie added.

"okay just call me Negi then" all three smiled.

it took twenty minutes for all three to reach the dorms, Zazie and Mana lived on the second floor. In-fact all of 2A slept on the same floor, the girls and Negi passed several doors including Asuna's and Konoka's room. Negi definitely decided to stay clear when Asuna was mad.

"this is our room" Mana opened the door and ushered Negi inside. It was a small room with a kitchenette area two bunk beds a couch and bathroom down the hall.

"this is cosy" Negi said putting his stuff in the corner his staff leaning against his camping bag.

"it has it's uses" Mana said walking into the kitchen to grab a drink of water.

Suddenly he could see Zazie starting to get undressed.

"ah Zazie!" Mana walked back into the room and watched as Negi quickly grabbed clothes from his bag and quickly run into the bathroom.

"I guess he is what you call an English gentleman" Mana finished her water and got ready for bed herself.

When Negi came back in there was blankets and a pillow on the couch.

"thank you for letting me stay" Negi said bowing to the girls, Mana finished polishing her weapons – much to her surprise how Negi didn't notice them- and Zazie put away her juggling balls.

"you're welcome" they both said getting into bed. Negi let out a small yawn and set up his own bed on the couch. He got tucked as Mana turned off the light.

"good night" Negi said.

"night" replied Mana.

"Night" replied Zazie.

And with that they all drifted off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Nekane"**

Zazie awoke to a single word and the sound of crying.

"Nekane please wake up" she rolled over and looked at the couch. She could see Negi crying but he wasn't awake.

'nightmare?' she thought she slowly got out of bed and walked to the boys side.

"why won't you wake up Nekane" he whispered through his tears once.

'no not nightmare it's his past' She realised. Slowly she bent down and putting her mouth near his ear.

"don't worry you safe" she whispered and Negi seem to calm down. She stood up straight again and looked at the sleeping boys form, he looked cute with the moonlight gracing his face. She walked back to her bed and got under the covers.

'what could possibly have happened in his past' she wondered, her thoughts drifted away as sleep claimed her once again for the night..

'**power'**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey guys how do you like the first chapter** **of Negima: Darkness desires please review because I absolutely love reviews anyway I will regularly update, so those who like it please keep reading or fav this fic. Any advice is welcome Just PM me. again I hoped you like it bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers what's happening. Thanks for those reviews. I love those reviews. I hope your ready for the next chapter because I am. Yay.**

'mmm soft' mana thought, slowly rolling over and wrapping her arms around the small object close to her chest.

"wait a second!" Mana opened both her eyes and looked at the still form of her sensei. His arms were wrapped around her body, one up the back of her shirt the other touching her waste. Leaving the both of them, in a very intimate position.

"sister" Negi mumbled nestling closer into Mana's cleavage.

'sister, why is he calling me sister' she thought putting a hand on the boys head.

'I guess he can sleep a little longer' she closed her eye's again.

Zazie heard Mana wake and looked it her clock. It was 7.45 am. Rolling silently out of her bed and stretching, she noticed the couch empty.

'is he gone?' her mind ticking of the thoughts of where could be, suddenly hearing snoring coming from Mana's bed.

"sensei!?" she whispered. Noticing the position Negi and Mana were in a slight blush beginning to form on her cheeks.

'what are they doing?' she climbed the ladder and looked at her friend. Mana opened an eye and put a finger to her lips.

"sleep walk" she said before closing her eye's again.

'that's obvious. The least she could do is not making it look so intimate' Zazie thought walking to the bathroom to have a shower. She stripped herself of her night gown and turned on the hot water. Stepping inside she allowed the water to run gently against her skin, cleaning her from the events of yesterday's weirdness.

it was no longer than five minutes before Zazie heard a shout come from lounge room and a massive object hitting the floor. Quickly turning of the water and wrapping a towel around herself. She stepped in the room.

"what happened?" she said. Noticing Ayaka was in the room as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"sister" Negi mumbled. Not caring that the couch felt different, he hugged the big pillow closer to himself. 'so soft' he thought. He could hear water running but didn't want to open his eye's to the realisation of a new day and have to get up.

'I think I could sleep forever' he thought. But to ruin the idea some knocking came from the door.

"Mana-san, Zazie-san. It's Ayaka." Negi lift his head off the bed and opened his eyes. Looking straight at the door.' Ah great there goes a sleep in.

"coming" he said pulling his arm out from the pillow and placing it on top, getting a moan from it. 'wait pillows don't moan' he looked down and could see Mana with one of her eye's opened, she seemed short of breath.

"M-M-Mana- san" he looked down and could see his hand firmly planted on her chest. A sudden realisation hitting him the face, forcing him to fall off the bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" He scrambled to his feet.

"Sensei is that you. Is everything okay?" Ayaka pushed open the door. Seeing Negi she rushed to his side.

"are you okay?" she asked holding his hand close to her chest.

"he is fine" Mana said climbing down from the top bunk.

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking Negi-san." Ayaka Brushed his hand against her cleavage getting Negi to blush.

"i-I accidently sleep walk" Negi said, pulling his hand away from her grasp.

"and he ended up in my bed" Mana finished putting on a smirk to piss off Ayaka. ' Negi sensei and Mana- san Slept together.' Ayaka thought, her anger rising from jealousy and Mana's triumphant smirk.

"How dare you take advantage of Negi sensei" She said clamping her arms around him as if to shiled him from any horror.

"I did no such thing besi-" mana was cut off from the bathroom door opening and Zazie walking out with nothing but a towel on.

"what happened?" Zazie said looking at Mana then Negi and Ayaka.

"Zazie-san! Please cover your self before you put any improper thoughts in sensei's innocent mind.

'obviously too late, since they way I woke up this morning' Negi thought trying not to grin. Chamo would be proud. A sudden burst of pain went through Negi's mind.

'ow what was I thinking' he put a hand to his fore head.

"sensei?" Zazie, seeing Negi was in pain walked over and felt Negi's forehead.

"what are you doing Zazie-san" Ayaka questioned.

"Oh Zazie, I'm fine. It's just a headache." Zazie smiled reached for a red velvet cloth on the table.

"water?" she asked before placing the cloth over her hand.

"that would be nice thank you, I might go and get a drink from the ta-" Zazie stopped him and pulled the cloth from her hands a moist glass of water appearing where the cloth just was.

"that was amazing Zazie-san" Negi beamed, she gave him the water and let a little smile pass her lips.

"thank you" he said before heading into the kitchen.

"oh sensei can be so cute" Ayaka said, standing and walking back to the door.

"what did you want Ayaka?" Mana folded her arms over her chest, awaiting the Blonde Bimbo's reply.

"oh, I just wanted to see if what the headmaster said was true." Ayaka grabbed a hold of the handle.

"and what was that exactly?"

"if Sensei was in capable hands."

"is he" Mana asked.

"that has yet to be decided, and if he isn't the I get him" Ayaka, smirked before walking out the door and shutting it behind her.

"no" Zazie said looking at her roommate.

"I agree, she would probably shackle him to her bed." A sudden sound of Negi putting his glass in the sink stirred the two girls from their thoughts.

"okay girls I think we should get ready for school" Negi said walking out with a hand over his eye's remembering Zazie was still half naked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

The school day was just like yesterdays. the girls were hard to get under control for Negi. All they seem to do is gossip and distract the other students who tried to learn. Finally when Negi got the class under control a letter came for him.

"ah Shizuna sensei what is it?" Negi asked taking the letter from her delicate fingers.

"you could say it's a little test from the dean' she said before bowing and leaving without a good bye.

'I wonder what it is?' Negi walked to his desk clearly aware that the eyes of his class were on him. He unfolded the paper, several words flash on it before disappearing.

"he want's me to make a love potion" Negi whispered in confusion, obviously a bit to loud.

"love, Negi sensei, is my Grandfather asking you to be my girlfriend?" Konoka asked a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Konoka!" the class shouted.

"what? He does it without my permission" Konoka giggled. The class giving her odd stares.

"no Konoka-san it isn't he didn't ask that, it's just a little teacher assignment. Everything's okay, now can you please turn to page 24 In your English Ed books.". the class seem to go smoothly after that interruption, but he was beginning to notice a certain glare coming from the girl up the back.

'that is Evangeline- san, the dean said I should go to him if I have any problems' Negi thought, he looked up from the book and she turned away.

"okay. So who would like to read passage one through three" Negi said, eliciting a groan from the class.

Lunch soon arrived and the class left for their free time activities allowing Negi to gather his thoughts in the class room.

'okay so I am not doing so well and I already have an assignment.' He leaned back in his chair looking up at the ceiling and taking a bite from his sand which.

'I wonder if I can impress the dean If I made it into chocolate instead of the classic potion' Negi began to think about the possibilities of how this potion could work until he got a headache. Finally deciding just to do it classic since that was hard enough has it was.

'**if you want to impress him make into a bullet' **a startled Negi fell of his seat almost knocking himself out against the black board.

'**that way he never forget it as it goes through his skull heheheh'**

"wh-who's there?" The feeling of emptiness left Negi, making him feel vulnerable and scared. He climbed under his desk and held his knees close to his chest. Trying not to cry he just thought of happy things like his sister Nekane and how she taught how to swim and meeting Chamo before he became annoying, also the time he saw Anya n-.

"Sensei" a head hung from above his table.

"aaaahhhhhh" Negi shouted, his staff materialising on instinct.

"ariel lis soa ma-" Negi stopped chanting, noticing it was just Zazie her stoic expression not shifting.

"magic" she said pulling her head back up allowing Negi to scramble out from underneath.

"no, that wasn't magic. I was just shouting Gibberish" Negi put his hands up defensively. Hoping she would instantly forget.

"already knew" she said sitting properly on Negi's desk.

"now I was scared and, and. Wait you already knew?" Zazie Nodded.

' crap I suck at hiding secrets' Negi thought morphing his staff but into a metal wrist band.

"secret" she said , crossing her heart.

"secret? Wait you mean you will keep it secret. " Zazie nodded once again.

"thank you Zazie" he said, he suddenly felt like hugging her to let her know his appreciation, he raised his arms preparing to wrap them around her. Then the end of lunch bell set off, Making Negi drop his arms.

"again thank you" He said dropping into a bow.

'he was going to hug me, I wonder what it would have felt like.' Zazie thought, she got off Negi's desk and walked to her seat just as the rest of the class arrived.

'maybe Next time' Negi thought. All he needed was a hug to scare away his fears and Zazie felt like she could do that for him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

School finished and Negi, Mana and Zazie made their way back to the dorms.

"well that was an interesting last bit of class" Mana said. A smile gracing her features.

"I have to say, I didn't expect Chamo to show up that quick." Negi said.

"hehehe can't get rid of me bro" Chamo sat high and mighty on Negi's shoulder, a red tint on his cheeks. He had inadvertently show up in the middle of class and began climbing through a majority of the girls clothes, un hooking their bra'. These leads Negi to almost have a nose bleed if it wasn't for Asuna, Shouting pervert at him.

"Never thought I would run into a talking ermine" Mana said her eye twitching at the thought of The perverted thing staying their room now.

"Thank you for Keeping my secret Mana" Negi said. Mana had told him all about the missions she did for mages and contractors alike. Well that was after she caught Negi talking to the Ermine and the Ermine talking back.

"um do you girls mind If I work on my assignment" Negi asked, he just wanted to get it done before tomorrow, so he could have some free time in the afternoon.

"I'm Fine with it." Mana said.

"okay" Zazie added. She Knows how difficult love potions are so she is deciding to keep an eye on him, if any trouble begins then get Negi out of the dorms immediately .

Once inside Negi got started right away. Not wasting a second to get his chemistry set ready and the ingredients out. Zazie sat next to him watching everything he was doing and making sure none got on him.

"if I put only a little bit of the ingredients in that would give the potion a time limit, like about 10 minutes" Negi smiled finally being able to secretly show off his ability some more. It was fun working while someone watched.

"hey guys, the dean just called. He wants to see me for a job" Mana walked in closing her cell phone.

"that's okay" Negi said

"yeah Me and Zazie-san will keep an eye on him" Chamo said Jumping upon Negi's head.

"he wants to see you Chamo" mana walked to the door.

"what! Why?" Chamo said running to the door and climbing up onto Mana's shoulder.

"apparently, there are some things that need to be solved." Mana closed the door before Chamo could protest.

"so, Zazie" Negi said

"mmm" Zazie said

"um what's your favourite hobby?" Negi began twitching in his place nervous thoughts racking his mind.

"circus" Zazie smiled 'he looks cute all nervous and such' she thought.

"that's so cool, I have always wanted to see the circus" Negi said pretending to juggle.

"it is quite fun" Zazie stood up and went to grab her juggling balls, she thought after the potion finished brewing she could put on a little show for him.

'she is quite talented' Negi thought. Thoughts of clowns and animals doing tricks played through his mind, but they suddenly took a dark turn, pain shot through Negi's mind.

'**she looks tasty' **the voice sent shiver through Negi, he quickly sat up when heard the cooking pot move, surprise running through his eye's as a black cloud lifted the pot from the table.

"no, no noooo" Negi shouted. The entire contents of the pot shooting into his mouth. Negi couldn't help it he had to swallow there was too much, the scolding hot liquid coursed down his throat making him scream.

"ZAZIE!" Negi shouted, the girl came running back in and dropped her jugging balls to the ground.

"Negi, Negi!" she was trying to stop him writhing in pain.

"it burns!" Negi cried, clutching his throat in hopes it would stop the pain. **' give in' **the voice said.

Zazie looked around. 'what could be causing this much pain!' She noticed the pot on the ground, completely empty. 'Oh no the potion!' Zazie ran to the kitchen and quickly got a glass of water, she rushed back in a forced the tip of the glass to his lips. willing him to drink.

"ah, heh, Heh, heh" Negi panted his eyes shut tight.

"Thank you Zazie" Negi said, blindly trying to find the couch. Zazie ran to the door and locked it, knowing someone would soon come to find out what happened.

"ah, Zazie, I feel kind of funny" Zazie rushed back to the couch only to stop in her tracks. Negi had his eye's fully open and looking straight at her.

"close, your eye's" she whispered loudly enough for Negi to hear.

"i-I can't" He said, the look he gave her was intense and almost bewitching.

"w-why?" She stuttered. 'The potion's kicking in I have to get away.' She thought. Opting for the window, she hurried over and un hooked the latch. She tried to lift it open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Zazie?" Negi was right behind her a look of sadness on his face.

"don't. don't you like me" he said. Those words almost broke her heart, of course she liked him, but she just didn't like him in that way.

"I do" She said turning around and giving the boy a hug, she didn't want to see him so sad.

"you do" Negi Pulled out from the hug and looked into her eye's. those two chocolate coloured eye's said he was happy. She smiled back. ' maybe a love potion works differently on little boy's'. That thought only lasted a second before a shiver ran her spine. A powerful aura entered the room and the source was coming straight from Negi.

"kiss me" Negi said clutching her face in his hands, smashing his lips against hers. Zazie didn't know what to do, this shouldn't be happening. Her hands began to twitch, for a ten year old he sure knew how to kiss. she couldn't even control herself as she started to kiss back, pushing him to the floor with her body.

'stop, Zazie stop' She thought only to feel Negi under her, she could feel himself trying to stop as well, but the potion seemed to affect them both making a feeling of longing for each other so un bearable that it spiralled out of control.

"Zazie" Negi whispered putting a hand up the back of her shirt and pulling her close to him. He began to slowly kiss her neck, sending shivers of pleasure through her body.

'no, I have to stop. He's ten, I shouldn't enjoy this, I have to stop. But it's so intoxicating' She began to unbutton her top exposing her bra, a blush gracing her features.

"your beautiful" Negi said kissing the skin between her breasts. Zazie moaned, wanting more of him with each passing second. She ignored the knocking at the door only passing it for irritant.

"Zazie. It's Konoka. is everything okay?" the bubbly girls voice began to make Zazie angry. 'why can't she just go away.' Negi brushed a hand up the back of her leg getting another moan from her.

"Konoka what's going on?" that was Makie's voice by the sound of it and some more girl's voices came from behind the door.

"I think someone's hurt. I heard moaning" Konoka Said.

"you sure, they are probably doing something kinky" Haruna's voice came next.

"Haruna!, Negi is to young plus we know Zazie wouldn't do such a thing" That was Yue.

Negi grabbed Zazie's ass, forcing her to grind against his lower area, getting another moan from her. His touch was like electricity flowing through her body and attaching to her soul. She wanted to go further, feel more, lose all control. She began to feel down her own body slowly reaching her way to the edge of her skirt, so close to pleasing herself but suddenly.

"argh!" Negi stopped he didn't move or anything. Zazie looked down to see he had his eye's closed and breathing slowly.

'he fell asleep' she thought, a bit of anger clouding her mind, only for her to realise. looking around for a clock she noticed it was exactly ten past four.

'the potion wore off' looking down Zazie scrambled off Negi and closed her top, completely embarrassed that she just took advantage of her teacher while he was under the love potion

"why couldn't I stop?" she asked herself. More knocking came from the door.

"Zazie it's Mana I'm coming in" Zazie could keys she had to do something quickly. Grabbing Negi, she placed him on the couch and put her shirt over him covering the wet spot she left on his trousers, she knew Mana was stalling otherwise she would be in the room already.

"hide" she said to herself, rushing to the bathroom and turning on the shower to make herself look as if she was too busy to answer the door.

"go ahead girls" Mana opened the door and stepped out of the way allowing for half of her class to fall through the door.

"owy that hurt" Makie said

"oh be quite sensei's in trouble" Ayaka climbed over the other girls and gasped.

"were they doing it" Haruna said a wicked grin plastered on her face.

"sensei" Ayaka rushed to his side checking his forehead. Most of the girls crowded around.

"oh he isn't looking good and where is Zazie" Yuna said she swear she could smell something. Negi let out a small moan as Ayaka's hand gently touched his forehead.

"well that explains the moaning." Haruna added. ' it still gave me some good doji to write.' She thought. (au/ couldn't spell full word.)

Zazie had quickly jumped in the shower to wash away her smell and now came out with a towel wrapped around herself and her stoic expression on her face as if nothing happened.

"Zazie-san. What happened to sensei" Ayaka asked Hands on hips.

"slipped" She said, pointing to the pot on the ground

"oh so he tripped over the pot. Was he making something."

"experiment" was all she said walking to her closet and grabbing some casual clothes.

"well you all know Negi-san is fine know so please leave" Mana said pointing to the door'. All of the girls stood and walked out saying good bye and sorry for the intrusions. Ayaka gave a stern look to Zazie before leaving. when the door closed, Mana looked at Zazie with and expression that asked what really happened.

"accident" Zazie said, hoping that her face wouldn't give anything away.

"okay, but I still think there is more behind this." Mana finished before walking into the kitchen to get a snack.

"oh yeah we have to tell Negi that Chamo is on an assignment for two days and to forget about the love potion assignment that was meant for a different teacher."

"okay" Zazie said. ' Damn dean, if he hadn't got that mixed up I wouldn't have done that' She thought.

'**you would have sooner or later' **a thick voice sounding like Negi's passed through her mind. Sending a blush to her cheeks. ' would I have done that later' she asked herself. The feeling of electricity coursing through when Negi touched her began to stir her again.

'stop thinking dirty!' She reprimanded herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

"ah" Negi shot up from the couch a light headache playing through his skull.

"Negi." he looked up and saw Mana sitting at the end of the couch polishing one of her guns.

"what happened?" he asked.

"Zazie said that you slipped on a pot and knocked yourself out." He looked at Zazie who was sitting on the floor next to him juggling her balls.

"remember?" she said not even to bother stop juggling.

"no I don't' remember much, is that what happened." Zazie nodded. Letting Negi have a sigh of relief. It looked like he just dreamt the rest of it. 'that was a hot dream' he thought.

"the dean said to forget about the love potion assignment. That was meant for another teacher." Mana said placing her gun down.

"oh okay" he laughed.

"where is Chamo by the way." Negi asked.

"on an assignment for with the dean" Mana said. Suddenly Zazie started Sniffing the air making Negi uncomfortable.

"smell?" she stopped juggling and Mana took a whiff of the air as well.

"Negi when was the last time you had a bath" Mana said reaching for something on the other side of the couch.

"uh I ummm, a couple of days ago."

"grab him!" Mana said. Without warning Zazie had him by the arms while Mana got the legs.

"hey girls can't we talk about this!" they lifted him up. Mana got the door and they began walking down the hall.

"wait girls, please stop!" Negi pleaded.

It didn't take long to reach the massive bath house, and the girls to get a pleading Negi undressed either, as they had his clothes of in a matter of seconds.

"but girls, I'm an English gentlemen" He said before they chucked him into the water. Then they stripped and put their stuff to the side of the bath house.

"Zazie, I'm heading to the sauna can you make sure he gets washed." Mana walked away to her own secluded area.

"wow this place is big" Negi said, rubbing away the water from his eye's. he watched as the steam seemed to rise around Zazie's naked body hiding her precious parts from his alluring gaze. She stepped into the water, but that's when Negi started getting scared. She had a sponge!

"no please, not the sponge" He tried to run away but was caught by the shoulder and pulled in between Zazie's knees.

"stay" she said as she began to lather soap all over his shoulders and back, it felt rough at first but then it was beginning to feel gentle and caring.

"mmm" Negi began to fall asleep, as Zazie washed his back. Only for her to stop a few seconds later.

"swap" She said handing Negi the sponge and sitting in front of him. Negi got a glimpse of her cutely shaped butt, Sending his heart pumping.

'She is you student Negi!' he thought before working on her back.

Zazie, could feel a mild electricity going through her body as Negi washed her back. It wasn't as intense as earlier but it was still there.

'what is going on with me? Shouldn't feel like this' several voices came from the changing rooms alerting Zazie and Negi at the same time.

"some ones coming" Negi said in a hushed panic Zazie grabbed his hand and pulled him into the water. She dragged him around a secluded area of the pool where anyone wouldn't spot them until they were right on top of them.

"stay quiet" Zazie pushed Negi against the wall with her back. His hands on her shoulder so he could see what was happening.

"why does Negi sensei get to stay with Zazie and Mana- san" Makie said walking into the bathhouse.

"it's because they are mature and responsible de gozaru" Kaede said.

"I'm more mature and responsible, then the rest of you" Said Ayaka as she too walked into the bathhouse naked.

"well that's debateable" Asuna walked in with Konoka right behind him.

"why? Do you want him to room with you Asuna" Ayaka teased.

"yeah right. That brat can go to hell for all I care."

"oh Asuna" Konoka teased.

"why don't we fight for him" Haruna walked hands on her hips, she was followed by Chizuru, Natsumi, Nodoka, Yue, Fuka and Fumika, Madoka, Akira and Makie.

"okay then, let's settle this with a boob contest" Ayaka suggested.

"yeah that's very mature Incho" Asuna complained.

"who said you have to join ape" Ayaka said grabbing her assets with pride.

"oh it's on, shotacon" the girls started giving each other hated glares.

"Zazie, your to close" Negi said Zazie eased off a bit but lost her footing slamming her ass into Negi's crotch.

'long' Zazie thought as it missed her by a centre metre.

"who's there?" Ayaka said, Asuna joining in the search.

"if you're a pervert you about to get bashed" Asuna said walking over close to Negi And Zazie's hiding spot. But before she could spot them, two shadows dressed in black jumped out from a nearby wall. Well one tall one dressed in black who said his back hurt, while the other was a small furry white thing dressed in black was there too.

"what do we do now. Chamo Hoho" the tall one said.

"don't say my name!, plus we run!" said the furry small thing. They leapt through the curtain covered door way with Asuna and Ayaka chasing after them.

"Negi move" Zazie said pushing out of the water.

The other girls were too distracted to notice them grab their clothes and leave. They got dressed in the change room as fast as they could before bolting back to their room.

"that was close" Negi said swinging his towel over his shoulder as he went through the door. Zazie followed him in and shut the door behind them, allowing them to both breathe easy.

"wet" Zazie grabbed Negi's towel and began to properly dry his hair, once she was done and pulled the towel away, she laughed as Negi's hair was all puffy like and afro.

"you have a nice smile" Negi said catching the girl off guard. He snatched the towel from her hand and quickly frizzled up her hair too, making both of them laugh at how hilarious they looked.

Then they looked into each other's eye's seeming to hold each other's stare for as long as possible, it was caring and loving, she knew Negi would catch on any second so she blinked.

"you win" She said making it look like they had a staring contest. He began laughing and she giggled along.

'was that what they called a moment' she thought still laughing with Negi.

'she has beautiful eye's' Thought Negi. The sound of the door opening calmed down a bit as Mana walked into the room.

"well it seems you too had fun, I guess you left the bath house early because the other's showed up." Both of them nodded, getting a slight giggle out of the both of them.

"hungry?" Zazie asked looking at both Mana and Negi. After she got confirmation she walked into the kitchen to cook some yummy sushi. Once she was done she brought out the food to Mana and Negi. Who were sitting at the small table she placed them down and smiled at the sight of Negi's mouth-watering.

"itdatikamisu" all three said before digging.

"mmmmm, Zazie this tastes delicious " Negi said trying to eat as much as possible.

"slow down or will get a tummy ache." Mana said. Zazie only smiled, she never really got complimented on her cooking before and the fact it came from Negi made it all the sweeter.

Dinner was soon finished and everyone got ready for bed as Negi came out from the bathroom, he noticed there were no blankets on the couch.

"Negi" Zazie sat on the side of her bed and patted the spot next to her.

"me and Zazie decided that you will be sleeping with her from now on" mana said from her as she finished polishing what looked like an assault rifle.

"but, I'm your teacher" Negi said, a blush covering his cheeks.

"so" Zazie said, catching both Negi and Mana off guard.

"I guess she's right. You will sleep walk into one of our beds anyway, so why not solve the problem before it happens." Mana offered.

"i-I I guess you make a valid point" Negi said. Mana climbed to her top bunk and got under her covers, while Zazie was already under hers. Negi climbed carefully over the cover's trying not hurt Zazie. She lifted the blankets and Negi slipped in feeling the softness of the bed and blankets against his skin. Zazie covered them both with the blanket before wrapping an arm over him drawing him close.

"Zazie" he whispered. She didn't care if he was complaining about the closeness, he soon settled in before Mana turned off the light.

"night" Mana said.

"night" Negi and Zazie replied.

"sweet dreams" Negi mumbled as he fell asleep, an arm around Zazie.

"sweet dreams" she whispered back, but with the dreams she was going to have are a completely different to sweet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

**Hey guys that's chapter two I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. Anyway thanks for those reviews again. I hope you will write some more, Because reviews are my fuel when it comes to writing hahaha, anyway if you have any advice just PM me will update soon I promise. okay got go cya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm just going to get straight into this chapter. I will talk at the end.**

It has been a week Since Negi arrived and he was beginning to bond well with the girls of 2A,of course one or two tried to seduce him but with quick thinking he managed to avoid any unexpected results. Mana and Zazie had begun to loosen up as well since he arrived, the usually quiet Zazie was talking a lot more now even though they managed to wake up in very intimate positions. He seriously didn't know how he got her top un done.

" sensei are you okay?" a mature voice said from behind.

"ah Shizuna sensei, I'm fine can I help you?" Negi was currently in the staff building working on his lesson plan for the next week.

"ah no I'm fine, but I was wondering if you are able to go off on your own now."

"really so you mean I can take the class by myself now." 'even though you were never around in the first place' Negi thought, Shizuna Nodded her head before a sudden crashing came from the door.

"sensei!" it was two girls from 2A, Yuna and Madoka. They both had bruises on the face including scratches on the forehead.

"What happened?" the anger in Negi's voice swelled as he tried to contain it, just the sight of any of his class hurt hit a switch of anger inside of him.

"it's the high schoolers, they attacked us when we were playing." Madoka Cried through the sobs.

"take me there now!" the girls showed Negi the way to the court. The sight of Makie being dragged by the hair sent his blood pumping, if his students weren't around things might have gone to hell.

'**fucking whore!' **. pain riveted through his mind.

"get away from MY students!" Negi shouted, a powerful gust of wind forcing the high schoolers skirt up, making her let go of Makie's hair to hide her modesty.

"wh-who are you?" the girl said a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"sensei!, it was so horrible!" Makie had crawled to Negi and hid behind him. He cupped her face In his hands to investigate the damage, she had a small trickle of blood coming from her forehead and a big black eye.

"they will pay" Negi whispered

"all of you girls report to the headmasters office, NOW!"

"you're the little sensei" the group of girls swarmed him all wanting a hug, it was pissing him the girl that hurt Makie tried to grab him he lost it.

"get your hands off me bitch!" Negi shouted. His blood running cold at the realisation at what he said.

"did he just call me a bitch?" the leader of the group said taking a step back in shock.

"is there a problem here?"

"ah it's death specs!"

"we gotta go"

"we can't, he's seen us" Takahata had seen what was going on and seeing how Negi couldn't handle it, he finally stepped in.

"a deat- I mean takahata sensei, we were just playing around." ' that bitch has the nerve to lie, I feel like slapping her stupid' Negi thought, clenching his fist in restraint..

"that wasn't what it was like." Makie protested finally revealing her battered form from behind Negi.

" this is very serious, girls please report to the Headmasters office immediately." Takahata, said grabbing Makie carefully by the arm.

"bu-but"

"NO BUTS!" Negi said, a flash of red momentarily colouring his eye's.

The High school girls even his class all cringed at the ten year olds anger. How could he have that much anger in the first place?

Asuna and Ayaka had also heard of the situation and rushed over, when they arrived it was already over and Negi had left the scene.

"what happened?" Ayaka walked over to Yuna and Madoka, they were scratched and bruised but there seemed like no serious damage.

" we were playing and those highs school monsters came and attacked us because they wanted the court" Madoka said.

"we went and got sensei but when we got back Makie was in serious trouble." Yuna.

"how did sensei handle this?" Ayaka looked at Takahata as he began to walk Makie to the sick bay.

"how do I put this nicely. He lost it, there was so much rage he could have exploded" Yuna exaggerated.

"sensei"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

"aaahhhhh" Negi couldn't hold it anymore, after seeing his students get hurt, and the fact he couldn't stop it hit him the most.

' this is ridiculous, why did I have to come here of all places?' He thought, feeling all the weight finally on his shoulders.

"oh Nekane, I wish you were here you would have some good advice" he sat on a stump in the middle of the clearing. Class would have surely started again and his class would be doing math about now.

"have I failed as a teacher or have I failed myself." A tear marked down the side of Negi's face, its salty touch only lead the path for others to travel its watery trail.

"sist-" rustling of bushes and the sounds of a low growl came from a nearby bush.

"who's there?" Negi stood, warping his wristband back into his 2 metre staff, it's metallic surface reflecting the light through the trees. Another growl was heard coming from his right.

"ragister magister, secrum foar ariles mementay" he finished his spell and sent it towards the bushes a miniature twister shredded the bushes.

"what are you?" a dog like creature covered in black appeared from the bush, it had a long body with three eyes , two were on the face while one was on it's back. it's back legs were clawed, while it's front legs looked human. Negi looked into the creatures eyes. They were red and had a slit down the middle. they felt familiar in a way.

"Negi Springfield, vessel of the dark one you shall die as my mistress commands" the creature's lips didn't move but the voice came loud and clear.

"wh-what do you mean?" another growl and a second beast appeared.

"die!" Negi didn't have time to think as the first beast launched at him , its serrated claws on its back legs missing him by a millisecond as Negi l moved to the edge. He rolled to the side and tried to chant a spell but it was at him again.

' I have to get some distance!' Negi jumped into the air expanding his staff until it was a square, he placed his feet on it and smiled as the beast had trouble jumping the height.

"ragister magister, secrum foar ariles mementay" another gust picked up as the beast jumped again. The spell grabbed it and hurled it straight into the tree a smile of victory on Negi's face, for a moment it looked as if everything was over but an important fat screwed its way back into his mind.

"ah crap there were tw-" the second beast launched from a tree giving it the height it needed to reach Negi, the two fell to the ground and sickening crack as Negi's shoulder hit the ground first the beast falling a few feet away. Negi laid unconscious as the beast began to get up once again coming close to the goal of simply killing the boy.

"time to die human!" It's voice screeched. It walked closer and closer until its serrated foot was on Negi's back.

"**you think I would let you kill me that easily" **a black aura surrounded Negi's body flinging the beast back from the force.

"ah no, no! it can't be possible your only the vessel!" the creature rose to his feet standing on guard. He could see his companion slowly rise from the ground near the tree and cracking his back from the pain.

"we got to take him out now!" they stood side to side combining darkness in their hands.

"**hahaha come, come fight the darkness incarnate haha" ** the possessed Negi floated from the ground his dislocated shoulder popping back into place.

"now!" the first beast said. They both launched the most powerful magic they knew, was so quick it shocked them. Negi deflected the magic with the back of his hand, it cleared out a massive chunk of earth and left only a sardonic grin of Negi's face.

"**is that all you got, that old bitch only sent you. To me this is foreplay to a bad joke" **the second beast, angered by Negi's comment rushed him, trying to dig his claws into the ten year old body.

" **I guess I could torture you quickly" ** Negi raised one hand before dodging stepping to the side and grabbing the creatures leg. The beast was in horror as Negi as time seem to slow down when Negi's hand clasped itself around its leg. One twist and his leg was ripped clean off.

"aahhh fuck!, fuck! My LEEGGG!" the creature cried. his companion watching in fear.

"**you won't be needing the other one" **Negi opened his mouth and a black wispy tendril came out. It snaked its way to the beast remaining leg.

"please! Have mercy!" it pleaded it's heart out not wanting to die from the darkness that this vessel possessed. Trying to crawl away as the wisp of blackness covered his leg.

"**tell your mistress. That in one year I shall return for my rightful throne" **the first beast awoke from his frozen panic and cringed at the other beast screams.

"y-you mean I can go?!" it slowly crept backwards.

"**if you want I can kill you too" ** the first beast fled, disappearing into the tree line and away from Mahou Academy.

"**now where was I" ** the wisp on the creatures leg, moved at Negi's will, open his fingers slowly spikes began to go through it's leg.

"stop! Arghhhhhhh" the creature was on the brink of bleeding out. As it's world began to fade.

"**consume!"** the wisp quickly covered the rest of the creatures body and began to spin. Blood splattered of Negi's face, he licked it away and smiled. All that was left was blood and the memory of what happened scorched into his mind.

"**well I must say for a weakling you sure are satisfying" **pain shot back through Negi's mind again!.

"**what! Not now not when I was having fun!" **the possessed Negi crumpled to the ground clutching his head as the old Negi began to take control once more, what might seem a sick boy having a fit, was actually a battle of the minds**.**

"wha- what happened?" the original Negi crumpled to the ground unable to hold consciousness.

"hhmmmmmm, the boya is stronger than I thought. He truly is his son, well he would be if it wasn't for the little problem of his magic reserves being far greater." A shadow loomed in a tree nearby satisfied by the slaughter she just saw. licking her lips at the battle that looms on the horizon.

"mistress, I detect two signatures coming this way quickly" her companion said.

"as expected. They would have felt the power surge and have come to investigate, no matter let us leave" the two disappeared leaving nothing but a cold breeze in their wake and the promise of revenge.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

It was cold and dark like it was as if he was dreaming and as if he was not. Everything just seemed to zero in on him and e defined to such a degree it looked like it would break at the touch a feather.

Negi floated in the air only hours after the sound of screams was gone and only silence was left, the only way could win is when he locked himself away in his mind. It was a colourful place but little black spots covered some of the prettier things and since he couldn't move he just ended up closing his eyes and enjoy the silence.

"it seems I have a side I don't even know about" the thought frightened Negi beyond belief. The dream he had of his father saving him and sister from death was a dream he wished had come true. But now he had a new one. This dream was to find his father and fight him until his rage was gone.

"why didn't you save us, father why did Nekane die?" the absences of sound was all the answer he would get.

"sensei come back to us" a voice pierced through his mind and two sets of hands reached from seemingly from nowhere and grab him by the shoulders. A warmness came over him as he was seemingly taken from the serenity of his mind and into a warm embrace.

"sensei?" Negi's eyes fluttered open and gazed upon his two students Mana and Zazie, both were breathing heavily, a light sweat beginning to cover their faces.

"what happened? Where am I?" Negi loosened himself from Mana's lap and gazed around the room. No recollection of what happened plaguing his mind.

"water" both girls wheezed as they struggled to get to up only falling over each other. Negi rushed to the kitchen and came back with a pitcher full of water and two glasses. He filled them as quick as he could before both girls sculled them..

"what did you guys do?" Negi sat next to them as he filled their glasses again.

"we had to pull you out of your own mind" Mana said slowly gaining back their breath.

"I'm so tired" Zazie said crawling into her bed not even wanting to pull the covers over her.

"Negi come here" Mana grabbed Negi by the arm and pulling him into an embrace, holding her face near his.

"M- Mana what are you doing?" Negi trembled under her touch.

"need. To. Borrow. some magic" she said before crashing her lips to his not even thinking he was ten. The magic flowed from him to her as she slowly began to refill her reserves. It tasted rich and warm as if she was drinking magic from spring of untouched power. When she was full she released a slightly panting Negi from her grasp.

"Mana were teacher and student!" Negi gasped acting his age and wiping his lips. 'it felt nice oh why am I a bad teacher!' Negi scolded himself.

"s-sorry had to get some energy" Mana apologized not voicing the fact he was an intimate kisser.

"so you sucked some magic from me" Mana nodded she was still weak before she stood Negi supporting her.

"im sorry to ask but can you give Zazie some magic too, I promise you we will tell you what we are tomorrow as long as you tell us what happened with you." Negi nodded agreeing to her conditions.

"but does that mean I have to kiss Zazie?" Negi gulped he was really pushing his luck with the teacher and student policy.

"yes, but she seems she is asleep but her body needs it so it will take what it needs then go back to normal" the light snoring coming from Zazie made both of them giggle.

"will it help her if I tried?" a light blush began covering his cheeks if a student is in trouble he would do anything to protect them, even if it meant kissing them to restore their power.

"yes it will" Mana watched as Negi let go of her and lean over Zazie's sleeping form. Her mouth was slightly open and Negi was hesitating. ' why must i endure this. Why do I even care?' Mana thought walking to the bathroom to get changed.

"okay, you can do this" Negi said as he leaned down and kiss Zazie. The power leaving his body was intoxicating as the first time with mana and Zazie's lips were just as soft as hers. 'don't think about it, don't think about the two hot girls you have kissed tonight.'

The power transfer stopped as fast as it began a soft little moan came from her lips as Negi pulled away.

" Negi you will sleep in my bed tonight Zazie needs her rest, she used the most power out of us both." Mana said climbing her ladder, Negi not even bothering to change only removed his coat. He climbed the ladder and himself under the covers with mana holding him close before she turned off the light.

Later that night Mana woke up from the sounds of cloths rustling. She looked to the end of the bed and saw Zazie at the edge of the bed with her shirt off. She looked at Mana and then at Negi resting her eyes on the boy. Realising, Mana reluctantly patted the part of space behind the snoozing Negi. Zazie slipped into the space and wrapped an arm around the sleeping boy and Mana before they slowly drifted off to sleep. It was a good thing tomorrow was a day off.

**Hey guys sorry for the long update time I just had some family troubles and some school assignments to deal with. Any way I listened to your reviews and I see some of you want this to be a harem and I did want this to be just a Negi X Zazie Fan Fic but after thinking through the possibilities that a Harem can produce I decided to make it into that now. So I hope your happy, hahaha. Okay so thank you for the reviews and I hope you continue to keep reviewing because I have a hope to beat my previous story's record of a 120 reviews! So thank you I think I might make then next chapter an easy going chap. Anyway got to go I have school tomorrow. Cya **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello reader's whatcha up to. I aim to keep this story updated frequently so I will try my best. Anyway I thank you for the reviews and hope you keep writing anyway on with the show shall we. Oh actually I think I might explain something at the end of this chapter as well.**

It was a midday as Negi sat on the park bench eating his sandwich, his red and black hair swaying gently in the breeze. The morning was quite a bit of hustle and bustle, he had found out that both Mana and Zazie were both Demons, well Mana was a half demon and Zazie was a Full one.

"that explains why they were put in the same room together" Negi said wiping some crumbs from his face. He tried to tell them all he could remember, walking of into the clearing to get some peace and quite' I wasn't going to tell them I was crying' then he told them about to weird beasts attacking him and just blacking out after that. The look of surprise on both Zazie and Mana's face was a bit worrying but they refused to tell him what they were or the fact he was covered in blood. he couldn't even find his jacket this morning.

"come on sweetie it's time for us to go" Negi looked at the park from across the pathway a little boy was playing on the equipment.

"okay mommy catch me at the bottom haha" the little boy giggle as he sat on the slide, his mother waiting at the bottom with arms wide open ready to catch her son. He slid all the way down and his mother lifted him into the air with a smile on his face. That made Negi smile but left a bitter reminder that he had no one to look after him like that anymore. No one to hold him and say everything was alright or to pick him up when he fell down.

"come on sweetie, I will get you some ice cream on the way home" the little boy smiled as they walked away. That left only Negi and the empty park; he never had time to play as he was always working hard to get stronger and stronger so why can't he have fun now.

"oh why am I over thinking this. It's just a playground what's so fun about it." Negi finished his sandwich and walked over to the swing slowly sitting in it as if it was going to break. As Negi could see an adult would push the child higher and higher. But since no one else was there to help him he had to do it himself, kicking his legs in and out as it began to swing.

It was quite relaxing letting gravity take you back down to the ground and let you swing back up again only with little effort and no magic made it seem like you could touch the sky without doing anything but swing.

Chizuru and Natsumi were walking to the chao buzi for lunch when they noticed their sensei playing all by himself.

"oh poor sensei he has no one to play with" Chizuru said looking to her friend Natsumi.

"maybe we should just keep going he might find some friends soon" Natsumi began to walk off when a Chizuru spoke up again.

"do you mean abandon him" Chizuru's voice was way to calm and eery to ignore.

"n-no I didn't mean that." Natsumi hands waved about as if she was trying to swat away the comment she made.

"good because I have a solution" Chizuru pulled out her cell phone and punched in a couple of numbers, putting the phone to her ear contact on the other end picked up.

"hello Degozaru !"

"hello Kaede-san are the twins with you?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Negi was happily just swinging away when two sets of hands gave him a push from behind almost sending the swinging all the way to the top of the swing set when he came back down it was stopped instantly almost sending him flying.

"wh-wha" Negi looked to the left then his right. Both girls from his class, Fuka and Fumika stood with big smiles on their faces.

"hey sensei!" Fumika said her sister doing the same as well.

"oh hello girls how can I help you?" Negi said getting off the swing and brushing his jeans off.

"well sensei it's more on how we can help you?" Fuka said.

"what do you mean?" the girls both grabbed one of Negi's arms.

"sensei have you had a tour of the school yet?" the girls began to start walking with Negi reluctantly following.

"ah no I guess not"

"good, well we the walking club will give you a tour"

"w-wait" the girls took of in the direction of the pool first dragging the helpless Negi behind them. it wasn't long before they stood inside the great big area, some girls were having practice.

"this sensei is Mahou pool" Fuka said waving her arm out over the pool.

"wow this is quit big" the cool water looked quite inviting and Negi had to resist the temptation of just jumping in.

"oh hello sensei" Negi looked away from the pool and at another of his students Akira approached in her school swimming suit showing off her curves and figure as it was dripping in water.

"oh hello Akira-san, how are you?" Negi said a smile on his face.

"I'm good, swimming is a fun way to relax" she smiled back.

" Akira-chan is one of the best swimmers there is even the high school girls want her on their team." Fumika said getting a blush from Akira.

"that's quite good Akira-san" her blush deepened.

"thank you sensei"

"okay now let's show sensei the changing rooms" Fuka teased getting a nervous reaction from Negi before they grabbed his arms again and whisk him off to the next location, the track fields.

"hey Fumika aren't we having our sports carnival next week"

"I believe so" Fumika replied, Negi was too busy just looking around to care, some girls were doing cheer practice while others were running around the track in their sports uniform. It was a 400m track with audience stands on each side for supporters.

"-on't you think sensei?" Negi snapped out of his trance.

"uh sorry, what was that?" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"we were wondering if it was time to get some lunch?" Both girls stomach rumbled and Negi laughed.

"I already ate but I guess I could buy us a treat" Negi said as they began to walked to a restaurant Negi found the other day.

"wow this is the best parfait, I have ever eaten!" Fuka said little ice cream from her lips.

"I have to agree sister" Fumika said.

"well I am glad you both enjoy it" Negi had a chocolate parfait while the twins shared a large strawberry one.

"thank you for buying us one sensei" Fumika said bowing her head in a thank you gesture.

"yeah to thank you we have one more thing to show you" Fuka said. Negi raised his eyebrow, Knowing how these two girls are both the pranksters of his class made him a bit cautious, even though he acted relaxed around them. He finished his parfait at the same time the girls did so they left the restaurant with the last destination in mind.

"wow it's so big!" Negi said as he stood in front of the giant tree that seemed to light up from the setting sun.

"yeah this tree has been around even before the school was built" Fumika said, smiling at how intelligent she just sounded.

"come on the view is better from up top" all three of them began to climb until they reached the highest branch. The view truly was amazing; you could see all of Mahou academy and the surrounding forest.

"you know sensei, there is a rumour about this tree" Fuka said gaining a small smile.

"really! What is it?" he said looking at the setting sun.

"it is said that if you wish for some to love you they will." Fumika said also having a small smile on her face.

'these girls maybe around my age but they seem so mature' Negi couldn't help but think about the way they were acting.

"are you willing to help us prove it sensei" 'Scratch what I just said' Negi was getting nervous after all magic about love is actually true. In terms so this might actually be real.

"u-h well girls I have to thank you for the tour, but it's time I get back to the dorm it's late." Before the girls could catch him he began to hurry down the tree.

" but sensei!" the girls both had pouting expression.

"it seems he caught on" Fuka said a sad expression gracing her face.

"oh well sister, at least we got free food." They both laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It didn't take long for Negi to get back to the dorms, he was so tired he felt like just having some dinner then going to have a warm bath. 'oh crap am I really that tired' he thought. He placed his hand in his pocket to get the keys out when he heard some arguing inside the room.

"he is in danger, if she is after him then what else is there to do!" that sounded like Mana she must be very pissed.

"we can protect him!" Zazie was very angry, that is very unlike her. Negi placed his ear against the door hoping to find out what's going on.

"for how long and why is she even out to get him in the first place!?"

'who is she?' Negi thought, some sudden shushing came from Zazie before the door was pulled open an Negi rolled inside.

"uh! I didn't mean to eavesdrop I'm sorry!" Negi bowed to the floor. After no reply he looked up. both girls were angry but they seemed to calm down when here was there.

"it's fine" Zazie said, regaining her composure she helped Negi off the floor.

"do you mind if I asked what was going on?" Negi looked between Mana, Zazie and Chamo who sat on Mana's Shoulder.

"we were just discussing the incident with those creatures yesterday." Mana said placing Chamo onto the table.

"yeah bro it's quite concerning that you got ambushed like that." Chamo said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"I agree" Zazie said sitting down on the couch.

"well, I said earlier I can't remember what happened." Negi said a sorry look in his eyes.

"it's okay Negi, we don't need to worry about that, what we need to do is figure out a solution to stop it from happening again." Mana crossed her arms let out a large breath, that she seemed to be holding in.

"we already have" Zazie said looking at Chamo.

"well Aniki I kind of suggested, that these fine young ladies. Well do a Pactio with you." Negi blushed

"I really don't think that's Necessary I'm not ready for a partner" Negi waved his hands about.

"it is even if your ready or not" Zazie countered. 'that was a full sentence, she seems pretty serious.' Thought Mana.

"what's wrong sensei afraid of a little kissing" Mana said teasing the boy.

"yeah Bro, you seemed fine with it last night" Mana shifted and so did Zazie, trying not to remember those soft inviting lips of his.

"that's different. It was to help them!" the blush only intensified.

"well then this is them helping you' Chamo countered. Already down to half of his cigarette.

"he is right Negi and so is Zazie. You need the help even if you don't think you do." Negi contemplated the alternatives but none of them would work he could only delay for a bit.

"can you at least let me think about it for a bit." Negi walked to the cupboard and grabbed a towel.

"where are you going bro" Chamo said running up to Negi and climbing on his shoulder.

"to have a bath so I can think" Negi said walking out the door. Mana grabbing Chamo as he went out the door.

"uh Mana" Chamo objected.

"let the boy think, plus if he is going to take a bath willing means he is serious." Mana said clutching the snow white ermine.

"now are you going to tell us why you and the Dean were in the bath house the other night" Mana squeezed tighter making Chamo gulp.

"we were doing top secret research!" Chamo futilely fought back as Mana gave him the beating of a life time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The room was dimly lit as the beast returned back to his mistress's throne room. His battered body weary from the travel back to his realm. He bowed before a cloaked figure whose sat on a throne of pure black obsidian, her legs were crossed over one another showing of her flawless skin. She was a tall petite women who always preferred to hide her face but not the frown that graced her features.

"the boy is not dead" the beast said bowing to the floor.

"I know but what I don't know is how he beat you." The women said, slowly uncrossing her legs and leaning forward.

"it seems the Dark one managed to control him." The women shot from her seat.

"that can't be possible. He is just a vessel" The creature flinched.

"I am sorry for my failure mistress, but if I can have another chance I will not fail"

"that is no longer an option. If he can control the vessel, then we must think of a different strategy." The women walked to the beast and placed her hands of both side of the beast.

"your services are no longer needed"

"ah wa-" before the beast could tell her Negi's message the women crush the beasts head without even trying, blood spraying in all directions

"someone clean up this mess" the women pulled away from the gruesome mess and sat back down on her throne, thoughts going through her mind. 'what am I going to do, if he can control the vessel then it is going to be easier for him to me or another host.'

"you called mistress." A creature from the demon bird clan appeared from within the shadows it's raven black feathers shining in the torchlight.

"Regal I want spies sent after the vessel keep an eye on him at all times" the Demon bird named Regal nodded before dispersing into the shadows once again.

"let us see what you can do vessel" the women sighed before relaxing back into her throne.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"okay class, so who wants to read" Negi stood in front of his class and was working on a piece with his class about quotes and metaphors, as usual no one raised hand and Negi was left to pick, and another thing that was creeping Negi out was the fact a girl with long blonde hair was staring straight at him with an intense feeling of hate.

'that must be Evangeline McDowell, If she wants to stare at me like that then for all I care she can read' Negi thought.

"McDowell- san would you like to read the metaphor in English please" Evangeline stood with a huff before picking up her book. The classes eyes were all on her as she sent a glare of with the intent to kill at the boy. It didn't even faze Negi since those high school girls glares at him every time he is on duty at lunch. Still he had to give her the benefit as she was sending minor chills down his spine.

"the world's greatest illusion is reality" all the girls in the class gasped as she had just apparently spoken for the first time.

"well done McDowell-san you can now sit down." Instead of sitting down Evangeline walked down the middle of the class before pointing towards Makie and leaving the room.

"wh-why was she pointing at me" Makie said a sense of fear hitting her in the face.

"what is that girls problem, has she got a sick shoved up her ass or something" Asuna said stealing glances at the door where said girl just left.

"Asuna, you shouldn't say things like that." Konoka bonked her friend on the head before giggling. Negi didn't care he was getting some serious warning glances between Mana and Zazie. When they noticed he was watching they instantly stopped.

"Girls, girls please calm down, class is alm-"the bell went leaving Negi with a look of disbelief on his face. At least he got them under control for most of the class.

"ah wait, after class can I please see. Yue-san, Asuna-san, Kaede-san, Ku-san and Makie-san"

"what why?" Asuna said getting annoyed.

+agreed to go without hassle.

"okay so I will see you girls later today" they left the class and Negi was finally allowed Negi to figure out what was going on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"do you think we should tell him" Zazie said walking with Mana out to lunch, both girls had seen what Evangeline did and that was very worrying.

"yeah let's tell him and let him get freaked out that the most dangerous vampire in the world is in his class." Mana countered.

"but it could be dangerous" Zazie sat under her favourite tree and pulled out her little bit of cake she had stored in her lunch box.

"don't worry Evangeline is just trying to be a bully, we both know she can't do anything without her powers." Mana looked up at the sky and then back at Zazie.

"dean has us on patrol tonight, which is good since Negi has that study class, meaning no baby-sitting tonight".

"but I like living with sensei" Zazie took a bite of her cake and let out a little satisfied sigh.

" me too but we can't be around him forever."

"do you think he will do the Pactios with us." Zazie fidgeted with thoughts about the boys lips going through her mind.

"if he is going to survive, he has to." Mana replied, she is quite curious to find out what she gets this time.

"your just as excited as I am" Zazie teased.

"am not" Mana tried to hide the blush on her face.

"you are so"

"hey I dare you to say that again" Mana pointed one of her guns straight at Zazie who didn't even flinch.

"full" Zazie said patting her stomach.

"hey! Don't start using one word for everything again, Zazie, Zazie!" said girl just walked away with a small smile on her face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All five girls sat in their designated chairs while Negi gave the rules for this afternoons after class study.

"okay girls, so I am going to pass out a test, if you get six or over then you pass, if you get under six then you will have to do it again." Negi finished his explanation and handed out the tests, Asuna giving him an annoyed look as he gave her test.

"okay girls you may begin" Negi finished. Sitting down in his chair he decided to mark the mornings homework. It wasn't long until two students came up to his desk with their test done.

"here sensei, we finished." Ku fei said, handing her test over to Negi.

"me too degozaru" Kaede handed over her test as well.

"okay girls hold on a second wile I mark it." It took Negi only a minute before reading over there scores.

"okay. Ku fei six"

"yes, me learning both Japanese and English is hard, but me not dumb" Ku fei bowed and walked over to the door, waiting for Kaede's score.

"that's good Ku fei but you should focus on the school works as well. Now Kaede you got a Seven, but the same goes for you as well, try and get those grades up."

"thank you sensei, I will try" Kaede bowed to before she followed Ku fei out the door.

A few more minutes passed and Makie along with Yue walked up to his desk with their Test in hand.

"oh good girls. Give a sec." Negi took their test and did a little marking before giving back their results.

"okay Yue, you got a nine, Makie you got four."

"I know sensei, I'm just lazy" Yue bowed and walked out the door. ' how the hell did she know what I was going to say' Negi thought. He looked back to Makie who felt a little down trodden. He was about to say something when Asuna slammed her test down on the table and walked out the door.

"Asuna! that's rude!" Makie shouted.

"it's okay Makie-san, Asuna will soon learn to respect" ' I wonder if I could trick her by saying I will tell Takamichi about her feelings.' Negi grinned inwardly.

"okay sensei, um could I have for my next test." Makie and Negi had a little lesson on how to solve the questions that took about twenty minutes before she started her test again

"sensei I'm done!" Makie raced all the way up To Negi's desk with a big smile on her face. Negi smiled back and graded her paper.

"well done Makie, you got a seven" Negi said Makie the pink haired girl jump up and own with joy,

"yay" She bowed and raced out the door.

"uh- wait it's late" Negi glanced outside it was dark already.

"I can't just let a girl walk back to the dorms at night." Negi said quickly packing his bags and walking out the door. It took him a minute but he managed to get outside into the cool night air.

"wow she sure is quick" Negi told himself, he began walking away from the school when a blood curdling scream came from Sakura lane. Negi took off dropping his bag and sprinting with his magic of in the direction it came from.

"Mea virga" Negi formed his wrist band back into his two metre staff form. He reached the opening to Sakura lane and cautiously began to walk down it's dark path.

"hello?" Negi said hoping to find any sign of life. But there was no answer, from the darkness. He kept walking further and further into the street until he reached a lamppost.

"maybe it was my imagination" Negi was about to walk away, when he heard some type of noise tht sounded like.

"sucking?" Negi peered into the darkness, it took a moment but his vision became clear enough to fill his mind with rage and fear. Makie lay there with her eyes closed and some fiendish creature sucking blood from her neck.

"GET AWAY FROM MY STUDENT!" Negi didn't even think to start a spell swinging for the creature. The creature jumped away from Makie and Negi had to stop in case of hitting her.

"well boya it's seems your as stupid as your father." The creature backed away a little more into the light of the lamppost revealing a shocking truth.

"Evangeline-san, wh-why were you drinking blood from Makie!?" Negi picked the girl up and leaned her against the tree, then he resumed a defensive position, blocking Makie from the view of Evangeline.

"well isn't it obvious I'm a vampire dumbass" Evangeline said reaching inside her coat.

"or more as you put it, I'm the dark Evangel, the queen of destruction, the puppet master." Evangeline pulled two vials from her coat and through them, giving Negi a second to put up a protective spell. He managed to deflect most of it but the surrounding trees and his right arm were turn up, it's a good thing trees don't bleed.

"hmm nice reaction time, maybe you not as dumb as him at all." Evangeline quipped.

"By him, do you mean my father?" Negi asked a little hope gleaming in his eyes.

"by that I do" Evangeline smirked.

"then tell me please where is he?" Negi lost his composure.

"ah ah ahhh. Information doesn't come for free" Evangeline briskly reached inside her coat again and grabbed to more catalysts, chucking them at Negi while he was distracted. But before she could ignite them a bullet whizzed past Negi's head and intercepted them destroying them before they could activate.

"oh great company" Evangeline was really getting annoyed of all this interruptions to her dinner.

"well we wouldn't want all the fun to go to Negi now don't we. Mana formed from behind the bushes her bot action slung over her shoulder.

"well this has been fun but I really must go" Evangeline smirked taking off into the air. Mana raised her gun to take a shot when Negi's hand blocked her vision.

"you get Makie some help, Evangeline is mine" Negi said, pushing down Mana's barrel and taking after Evangeline.

"Mea Virga" Negi said and his staff morphed into a long rectangle he jumped and landed on top of it, taking off into the sky after the vampire.

"Evangeline get back here" Negi raised his hand into the sky casting a spell, about five spheres of light formed around him, a pain went through his skull.

'is this the effects of the new spell, why is it so painful' Negi thought

"what's wrong boya are you scared, ahahaha' Evangeline flew higher into the sky bidding the boy to come.

"I won't let you get away." Negi launched the five arrows of light straight for Evangeline, she dodged them by diving through a cloud, But Negi wouldn't lose her, he followed after.

"okay so she has to use catalyst, meaning she isn't that strong, she isn't flying with a broom, so that must mean her cape is helping her fly." The weaknesses of his enemy passed through his mind as the chase continued. Coming up with a plan he decided to put it into action and he was feeling embarrassed about the first part of it, but it would certainly get her attention at least.

"hey Evangeline!" He shouted.

"What is it boya, finally giving up" she smirked.

"no I just wanted to say, you have a cute butt but your tits are kind of small!" Negi blushed crimson when she suddenly stopped mid-flight.

"uh- oh I think that worked to well." Evangeline slowly turned around her head hung low.

"uh I'm sorry, I really didn-" Negi stopped when Evangeline raised her head,

"I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU, PERVETED FOOL!"

"oh crap' Negi turned and headed to the nearest building.

"oh you think you can run! I will make you die slowly, hahahaha" Evangeline had really turned up the scare factor. She reached inside her cloak and pulled two more vials throwing them instantly she didn't notice Negi casting his wind spell first.

"damn you!" Evangeline shouted as the vials were redirected back at her activating and freezing her cloak, it took only seconds for it to shatter and she crashed into the roof of the building and slid until she reached what looked like a chimney top.

"give it up Evangeline, tell me what you know about my father." Negi landed on the roof staff ready in case she tried anything else.

"hahaha, I won't tell you anything, because you haven't won." Negi couldn't feel the hand on the back of his Jacket. It suddenly lifted him off the ground and swung him forward into the ground making him lose his grip on his staff.

"argh" Negi arched his back from the pain, he managed to get open and eye to his attacker as they held him down.

"you're in my class!" Negi felt genuinely shocked. Not one but two students had attacked him.

"yes. My name is Chachamaru Karakuri, and I am sorry sensei" Chachamaru applied some more pressure as Negi Began to struggle.

"so boya what's this about having small tits" Evangeline had gotten up and walked over to the now helpless boy Leaning down she straddled the boy getting her face close to his.

"uh please let me go, I didn't mean it. I had to distract you somehow." Negi gulped hard .

"your my free ticket from this hell hole, so you aren't going anywhere" Evangeline leaned in close to his ear, the sound of the boy panicking only adding to her excitement.

"I am going to drain you dry, and then I am going to turn your corpse into my personal slave.

"n-no pl-" Evangeline extended her fangs and sunk them deep into the boys neck, moaning as the red crimson began to poor into her mouth.

'Mmmm, so delicious' She thought, but for Negi it was a different case. His body began to feel heavy as stone, yet he felt so empty and powerless and something was trying to take control of him, trying to break free so badly.

'**power, I want her power' ** A voice in his mind said. Negi gasped and his eye's shot open, a flash of red going over his eyes. He was about to pass out and lose his unknown fight.

"Master!" Chachamaru detected an incoming weapon, she released her grip on Negi and grabbed her master taking off into the sky and barely dodging the weapon as it buried it's blade into the chimney.

"what the! Now that's twice I have been interrupted." Chachamaru landed and placed her master back on the ground. She watched as shadows surrounded the figure. It was light the night had formed around it and gained white masks to just show it was their and in the middle of it stood Zazie. Her stoic expression turning angry as she noticed Negi lying on the ground panting hard, there was the sight of blood pouring from his arm and neck.

"ah so two demons have come to his rescue tonight, what a waste of time this has been" Evangeline yawned, when Zazie summoned her scythe back to her barely missing Evangeline's face. The shadows around Zazie blobbed up and down there masks following suit, it was like they were laughing.

"Zazie calm down" Mana launched from a nearby tree and landed on the roof her rifle, locked and loaded.

"oh so you have both arrived well this should be interesting" Evangeline assumed a fighting pose, when Chachamaru stopped her.

"master it is unadvised to fight any longer, the odds are against us." Chachamaru said her rocket gyros prepping for take-off.

"fine but heed my warning, come next full moon I will have the boys blood.

"fare well sensei" Evangeline was picked up by Chachamaru and they left into the trees.

"psycho bitch!" Zazie said, anger clearly evident in her voice.

"we will have to tell the dean" Mana said, slinging her bolt action back over her shoulder. Quickly rushing with Zazie over to Negi.

"Negi?" Zazie leaned down and wrapped her arms around the boy, he quickly began to cry into her clothes.

"Zazie, Mana I thought I was going to die" He sobbed both the girls patted him on the back and said everything is going to be fine, before they headed back to the dorms.

'**I want more power'**

**Okay that's that chapter. Oh I forgot to tell you I will doing things out of order. I kind of skipped the test and exams arc because I have seen a lot of stories have it. And I just thought it needed to be placed in at a different time. Any way I hoped you guys liked this chapter, and to those who watched the Finale of Star wars the clone wars. I was seriously shocked and conflicted about the ending I mean seriously Oh My GoD ( not spoiling it for those wo haven't). Any way I hoped you like this chapter and don't forget to review on what you thought on this chapter. Okay I will update again soon. Bye bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Readers I'm back again, I am so sorry for making you guys wait for the next chapter I just recently got out my computer back after my sister broke it in two with a shelf. ( she is one crazy bitch when she is mad) anyway on with the chapter.**

"so she has finally struck" the dean stroked his beard subconsciously while listening to Mana's tale of events from last night. 'that would explain why Mana didn't report back in last night.'

"yes dean, I suggest we put up extra patrols" Mana said sitting uncomfortably in the chair across from the dean.

"that is no need, she is harmless during the day and our regular patrols will do just fine." He said standing and walking around the table until he was standing in front of Mana.

"and how is the boy by the way?" he was eyeing Mana for some reason.

"he was quite shaken up, but we managed to get him to sleep. As of right Now Zazie would be dragging him into his cloths and pushing him all the way to the school." Mana said finally standing and bowing to the dean.

"as of me I must get going, class will be starting soon." Mana stood and began to leave before the dean interrupted her.

"has he thought about a Pactio?" Mana stopped in her tracks, and the old dean began to laugh.

"just because I'm old doesn't mean I think old. Hohohoho" He chuckled leaving Mana to just leave the room with an awkward sensation creeping up her spine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Negi sat at his desk waiting for all of his class to arrive, but every time the door opened he would flinch. Just the thought of Evangeline in his class today frightened him, it was just terrifying to know that the most evil vampire in the world was a student of yours and is after you as well. The door opened once again as Mana walked in making Negi flinch, only to feel stupid after he realised it was just her.

"sensei are you okay?" Ayaka had carefully watched her sensei. As was the duty of the class representative to make sure everything that troubled her sensei would be solved immediately.

"oh Ayaka-san, I am fine thank you. I just had trouble with nightmares last night." Negi wasn't ready for the full chested embrace as he was tugged into marsh mellow heaven.

"oh sensei, if you ever need a nice dream. I can always help you." Negi just failing to care leaned into the embrace it was nice to have a hug it made him feel secure and safe. Asuna just had to ruin it all by being an ape on Ayaka and making her pull away, thus starting another class fight. Zazie just watched, she saw the hug Ayaka gave him and the way he just gave into it. Her blood began to boil as feelings inside her she had not known she had raged a war between keeping calm and going on a rage, it was bad that two dark entities are after him. Adding her emotions to the mix would just complicate it, and with those teacher- student rules in the way are worse.

'wait. I did not just think that did I !?' Zazie thought she was beginning to lose her mind. She began to think things she had never thought of doing in her life with the little sensei. Negi managed to calm down the entire class. The lesson got under way and everything was going fine until a Knock came to the door making Negi flinch out of surprise.

"Hello Negi sensei" miss Shizuna walked into the class room with a tape measure.

"oh, miss Shizuna sensei. What can I do for you?" Negi smiled back.

"well today is measurements day." She replied getting a groan from the class.

"why do we even have this stupid measurement day" Chisame said closing her lid on the laptop.

"now girls, please do what miss Shizuna sensei says, I will wait outside" the girls replied with a "yes sensei" before Negi left.

"okay girls can we get a line going."

Negi had been waiting for about twenty minutes outside his class and he was seriously getting bored.

"I always hate sitting still" he mumbled to himself as he watched the clock that was hanging on the wall.

"se-sensei!" Yuna came running down the hall full pelt; she had to literally dodge Negi before she could stop.

" Yuna-san. What's wrong?" Negi helped Yuna as she leaned against him, trying to catch her breath.

"Makie was attacked last night; she is in infirmary at the moment." Yuna replied. It was literally three seconds later that the collective class of 2A all shouted from the class room before bursting outside to surround Yuna with questions. Only problem was they were still in their underwear. If Chamo was there he would have definitely, well, let's just leave it at that.

"girls , p-please go back to class room and get dress. I will meet you all at the sick bay." Negi left, quite quickly, hoping to calm his wanting hormones. It took him a matter of minutes before he stood in front of the infirmary, straightening his tie. He felt bad for not visiting her last night after the incident with Evangeline, it was just the fact that he was shaken up, well still shaken up in fact.

"I wonder how she must feel." Negi opened the door, he could see Makie asleep, so he walked in quietly and closed the door behind him. He had to see if there was any bite marks on her neck, if the nurse has already seen them then he is already in trouble. Tip toeing over to the sleeping girls figure he tried to get a look at her neck but her hair was in the way.

"got to think" Negi whispered to himself, he thought of Chamo did to Zazie the other night before the incident, Chamo woke her up in the morning by whispering something in her ear until she rolled off the bed. Apparently when he asked Chamo what it was while he was healing from his bruises, he just said it was something sweet and what every girl likes. That really didn't help but Negi thought it could work he only needed her to roll over once not fall out of bed.

"okay, what to say" He walked around Makie's right hand side and put his lips close to her ear.

"hey Makie-san um you won the world gymnastics championships" Makie rolled over just like he hoped, but he didn't expect the massive cheer she gave and the uppercut to his face. He fell off the side of the bed and flat on his butt, tears began to form at the corners of his eyes but he managed to hold them back.

"uh sense why are you here." Makie was looking down at Negi, he stood suddenly and bowed.

"I am sorry I didn't see you after what happened yesterday." He said straightening himself again.

"oh don't worry Negi sensei, I showed that high school girl a thing or two before she knocked me out, it was a tough fight" Makie giggled.

"wa-wait a fight with a high school girl?" that wasn't what happened at all, in fact Negi could feel a little magic in the air. 'has someone tampered with her memories' Negi thought. The Infirmary door slid open as most of 2A rushed in trying to ask Makie what happened. Negi took this as his chance to leave but he was caught on the way out by Takamichi.

"oh Negi, I was wondering if you were okay." Takamichi smiled.

"oh I'm fine, I was just checking on Makie in fact." He replied, faking a smile. Takamichi got down on to one Knee so he was the same level as Negi.

"hey I know what happened, and I think you should talk about it. It helps in a way." Takamichi smiled

"I know but, I'm fine really. I just need to figure this out myself." Negi left without another word. The girls had art next so that meant Takamichi would have them. it was Negi's free period anyway.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"well bro, I think we should get those Pactios, it's the best bet." Chamo said, riding on Negi's shoulder. It was about lunch time now and Negi was lucky enough to get the less used area on watch duty. Allowing him to talk to Chamo about what he is going to do next.

"I know, but I don't want to put my students in danger." Negi said.

"haven't you noticed that they are both demons, they technically put themselves in danger all the time." Chamo countered.

"I don't care, well I mean I care that they put themselves in danger, because I don't want them getting hurt. I mean it's just different when I put them in danger." Chamo just face palmed before Negi tripped and fell to the ground.

"ouch Aniki why don't you watch were your walking." Chamo sat in front of Negi as he began to stand again. Looking back he could see a little puppet on the ground with an envelope on top off it.

"someone must of dropped it." Negi walked over and picked it up. it had green hair and wore a little black dress it's eyes were closed, it would have looked completely adorable if it wasn't for the very realistic knives it held in both its hands.

"uh-uh bro, apparently this is addressed to you." Negi looked down at Chamo who held up the letter with Negi's name on it. Confused he grabbed the letter and rested the puppet in his pocket. He opened the letter and a shocked expression covered his face.

_Dear Negi, I heard of your recent trouble with the dark Evangel, darkness I have left you a little lucky charm, keep it with you at all times and I promise all you problems will go away._

_-love ,your father, Nagi Springfield._

"bro what is it?" a tear went down Negi's cheek as he looked at the puppet in he had in his hands once again.

"father is watching over me." Negi said wiping away the tears.

"what!? Let me see that letter." Chamo was in awe but there was a feeling of something wrong.

"I dunno Negi I have a weird feeling about this." Chamo climbed up Negi's shoulder once again.

"Chamo you have a bad feeling about soy sauce, so I'm not going to listen this time." They began the walk back to the class room a happy smile on Negi's face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"mistress analysis of the chase between yourself and sensei, has revealed several details about his experience with magic." Chachamaru was pouring tea for her master as she was thinking of fun ways to take the boys blood from his body in repayment for that compliment/insult he gave her last night.

"is my butt, really that cute to notice in the middle of combat." Evangeline whispered to herself a small smile on her lips.

"master?" Evangeline jumped she completely forgot her servant was there.

"nothing, so what have you found out?" Evangeline asked taking the tea in her hands.

"Negi sensei is a analyser, long distance based opponent. He is also able to tell the oppositions weakness in a matter of five minutes and forty-two seconds and create a strong strategy against them. like in his battle with you." Evangeline Nearly spat her tea.

"strategy?, what strategy?" a holographic projection appeared from Chachamaru's upturned hands. It showed Negi chasing Evangeline. The volume was turned up and Evangeline watched with careful intent. Trying to spot any spells beside the first two but there was nothing.

"the strategy came in at about here, he based it off your emotions and awaited to see if he would get a reaction."

"hey Evangeline!" the Negi on the screen shouted.

"What is it boya, finally giving up" Evangeline remembered now and it pissed her off again.

"no I just wanted to say, you have a cute butt but your tits are kind of small!" he managed to trick her into stopping and then going after her so he could bring her down onto the roof.

"therefore proving my analyis-" Chachamaru was interrupted by the killing intent coming from her master.

"what Magic does he use!?" Evangeline demanded.

"based off the video, he uses a mixture of light and wind spells. But there is a problem when he uses light magic." Evangeline looked at her servant then at the hologram.

"show me" Chachamaru reversed it until it came up with Negi using the light spell 'magic archer'. She stopped the video and zoomed in on Negi with the pained expression on his features.

"it hurts him. Why does it hurt him, its light magic?" Evangeline stood and began to pace back and forth.

"master?" Evangeline stopped and began walking up the stairs.

"Chachamaru, I will be in my study. We might be able to exploit this some more." Evangeline smiled.

"yes master" the robot bowed.

"oh and did you deliver my little package to the boy?"

"yes mistress, he has received it and is unaware of the situation."

"good"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night Negi had trouble sleeping. He tossed and turned in Zazie's arms as she slept away the day. Deciding it was no use to try and even sleep anymore he slipped from Zazie's arms and warm blanket to study some magic. He reached his bag and pulled out the book of magic he had with him.

"it's a good thing I got away with this" he whispered to himself as placed it down on the desk. He knew it was bad to steal, but he needed this to get stronger. The magic academy went crazy for weeks trying to find this book in fact they still are going crazy about it. It was a leather bound book full of forbidden spells. It was funny actually Negi thought they looked harmless until he tried that light spell, it gave him a blinding headache.

"well if the light spells hurt that much. I wonder how much the dark ones would do the same, or worse." Negi flipped open the book and found the page of 'magic archer' searching the list of side effects which was surprisingly empty no matter how hard he looked.

"bro, what are you doing?" Chamo had woken up.

"n-nothing" Negi switched off the desk lamp and hid the book behind his back.

"hehe are you looking at naughty pictures. Oh my and with girls in the room, you're a bold one Aniki" Chamo smirked.

"I would do nothing of the sort" Negi scolded him, hoping he wouldn't remember the mag that he found in his bag.

"yes you would, and I do remember Negi that you are a growing boy. You're going to have to learn about this sooner or later." Negi blushed heavily.

"I am not having this right now I' going back to bed." But before climbing back in he shoved the book back into his bag and checked to see if the doll was okay. It sat neatly in the corner with the moonlight shining on it. It really did look adorable.

"hey bro, I think we should do those Pactio tomorrow" Negi looked at Zazie's sleeping form and how there was a small smile on her features.

'do I really want to get two such sweet girls involved' he couldn't do it, If anyone got hurt or worse. Negi just wouldn't be able to live with it; he could feel his heart beat heavy at these daunting thoughts.

'but without the Pactio, I won't be strong enough to protect them either' Negi laid back down and gave one final glance at Zazie before closing his eyes.

"I will give you an answer tomorrow." He said before finally going to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm sorry this was a short one but I had to write you readers something without taking to long and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please review and I will update soon. I promise, oh and if you have any questions just PM me. okay bye bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! I still felt bad for not writing for so long so to make up for it I'm writing 3 long (my definition of long) chapters for you this week hahaha and I am not going to sleep until it's done wooo. ( I had 4 cans of mother so I am pretty psyched at the moment) on with the chapter before I explode! ( soz)**

Negi couldn't breath as he struggled to wake up. there was a weight on his chest and his face seemed to be smothered by a softness. Finally opening his eyes he found himself between the soft, smooth skin between Zazie's breasts.

"Zazie, I can't breathe" Negi got no reply as the girl just continued to sleep with her body spread across his, pinning him to the bed. Her top had somehow come loose and her bra barely hangs on to her cleavage. Negi closed his eyes again, and took in a calming breath of air accidently smelling Zazie in the process.

'she smells like freshly baked cookies' he thought. Bringing himself back to reality, he realized his mouth hung open and inches away from the top of Zazie's breast his hormones began to stir.

"uh, Zazie I got to get up" Negi struggled some more but she was still asleep, finally getting an idea he put one hand against the side of her exposed belly and gave it a little tickle.

"hm-hmhmmh" a slight giggle came from Zazie shocking Negi.

'that sounded cute' Negi thought. She still didn't move though so Negi decided to continue he still got light giggles until he upped the ante an began to use both his hands.

"hahahahah" Zazie was wriggling around fiercely from the boys tickle attack, she finely had her eyes open and not even caring that her top was open, decided to go on the defensive.

"wh-wait-stop-no hhahahaha" the tickle war was on. Zazie got him under the armpits as he tried helplessly tried to defend himself. Finally flipping her onto her back he went for the stomach forcing her to submit.

"you win, you win. Hahaha" Zazie said as she stared into the hazel browns eyes of his.

"I couldn't get up" he smiled back. They both had grins on their faces at the fun morning experience of a tickle war.

"I never had to be woken up like that before" she smiled once more before realizing something.

"Negi where is your shirt" She could see a faint scar on the right side of his chest. 'how come I didn't notice that before.'

"oh it must of accidently came off." Negi replied, he then looked down to see Zazie's pants were around her knees, exposing her brightly striped underwear.

"whoa bro you work quick" Chamo smirked from the drawer he sleeps in.

"uh it's too early to be up, what's happening anyway." Negi and Zazie were still frozen in position as Mana's head poked down from the top bunk. She looked at both the two and the very sexual position they were in shaking her head she pulled her head back up and mumbled one thing.

"use protection" a moment of silence passed before Zazie covered herself and Negi fell out of the bed and ran out the door for such an embarrassing thing.

"ah great I'll go get him" Chamo said climbing out of the drawer and running out the door in a flash.

"we were just having a tickle fight" Zazie said a red blush covering her features.

"sure you were" Mana replied as she tried to hide her laughter.

"I'm serious" Zazie climbed out of bed and fixed her pants and top, she then headed to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. She thought about preparing some bacon and eggs for a change.

"do you want some advice about how to capture Negi's heart" Mana's voice chimed in from the main room.

"and what advice would that be." She replied.

"well for one you just fell for my trick, you do have feelings for the him" Zazie's eyes shot open as she tried to not slap herself. She put down the frying pan and walked out of the kitchen.

"I feel so stupid" She sat back down on her bed and Mana climbed down from the top bunk to join her.

"and why is that?"

"because he is ten plus a teacher. Add on to the fact I don't know how to control these weird impulses of just wanting to-to." Mana put her hand up to silence her.

"I understand, he can be pretty mature for his age, plus he is kind of cute and well, he will look hot when he is older." Zazie opened her mind to the possibilities and gave a small smile.

"but, it's just hard. I feel close too him and I don't want to lose him and with Evangeline after him and- and her as well I just don't think -argh" Zazie was getting angry, really angry. Mana put a hand on her friends shoulder.

"it's going to be okay, for how however, I think you just have to get those hormones under control." Mana smiled.

"that sounds like something you would say to a guy." Zazie and Mana laughed.

"okay you can cook instead, I'm going to have a cold shower" Zazie giggled walking into the bathroom.

"crap, I can only cook dehydrated stuff." Mana sighed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"fine I will do the Pactio today, but how do I ask the girls?" Negi said, he had ran all the way out of the doors without a shirt on, he had to dodge past a swooning Ayaka, who saw him run down the hall and decided to give chase. He managed to get away but ended up on a forest path without any clue on which way to go.

"you don't have to bro, the girls literally suggested it themselves, plus I think after what you and Zazie were about to do, I think it won't matter." Chamo grinned.

"th-that was an accident, plus I can't even think about doing stuff like that with my students it's just to improper" Negi huffed and continued his shivering walk down the forest path.

"oh so if it wasn't improper then you would." Chamo laughed. Getting a blush out of Negi.

"do you want me to throw you into the ground this time or back into the sky" a menacing gleam passed through Negi's eyes scaring the daylights out of Chamo.

"I'll be good, seriously Aniki how the hell did you learn to do that." Chamo said still shivering from Negi's dark look.

"would you believe me if I told you I learned it of this sight called you-tube." Negi laughed.

"oh okay, I would actually" Chamo looked around the forest, the further they walked into it the scarier it seemed to get.

"um Aniki did you bring your staff?" Negi stood and looked at both his wrists, shocked hitting him as heavy as the cold wind did itself.

"oh no I left it back at the dorm!, and I left the doll behind to." Negi was seriously panicking; he never left his staff behind before, except to go have a bath.

"okay so we just turn around and head back to the dorm, we have to get ready for school today anyway." Chamo said, Negi turned around but they both stopped instantly at the sound of the bushes rustling.

"who's there?" Negi got ready to run, he could hear Chamo's teeth chattering. Then the object leapt from the bushes.

"state your business." Negi fell back from the sudden appearance and Chamo just ran for a his worth in the opposite direction.

"p-please don't hurt me." Negi had his eyes close shut with a tear from the sudden onslaught of fear he couldn't hold back.

"sensei?, what are you doing this far from the dorms?" Negi opened his eyes and looked up to see the green haired Chachamaru standing in front of him.

"uh, I got lost. Aahhhh did Evangeline send you after me?" Negi got to his feet.

"no sensei, I detected two life forms enter the barrier and came to investigate." Chachamaru bent down on one knee and looked at her teacher.

"sensei, I am sorry for the way I acted the other night, but I was only following masters orders, I never truly intended harm against you." She bowed her head and felt him shiver.

"are you afraid of me sensei?" she asked, her monotone voice seemed to crack from the cold getting into her jaw gyros.

"no, I'm just cold." Negi shivered again.

"my sensors indicate you below average temperature, why are you not wearing a shirt?"

"it's a quick story" Negi sighed.

"then please come back to the cottage, I shall make you some tea and get you some warm clothes." Chachamaru turned around with her back facing him.

"but w-won't Evangeline be there?" Negi was really scared of seeing her again and going to her house was pushing his limits.

"yes, but she is quite sick at the moment, she will still be in bed." Chachamaru smiled, Negi slowly climbed onto her back and she stood straight. ' is she going to turn into a bike or take off like she did last time' Negi held on tight waiting for the awesome transformation. But all she did was walk.

It didn't take long before Chachamaru and Negi reached the little wooden cottage, it was a two story house made from pine wood, it looked quite modern for its type of construction, and it also included a porch. Chachamaru twisted the door handle and pushed it open letting the warmth of the cabin wash over them, the wood fire burning happily at the morning coldness.

"it's funny to think it can get this cold during spring" Negi said as Chachamaru set him down.

"I believe it Is because the clouds have blocked out the morning sun, now please take a seat and warm up, I will be back shortly with some tea." Chachamaru bowed then left leaving Negi to admire the living room. There was the usual couch and coffee table, the room even had a nice scent of roses making Negi relax, but what got his attention were all the dolls, they were all cute course and Negi had to hold himself from giggling.

'even though she is the most powerful vampire ever, she still likes dolls' the thought made Negi smile.

"achoo" Negi stiffened as the stare at his back began to intensify. Slowly turning around he could see Evangeline standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"come walking into the Dragons cave and you will get burned Boya, achoo!" Negi, didn't know what to do as Evangeline approached him.

"I'm sorry for intruding!. I got lost and Chachamaru found me." Negi desperately wanted to run.

"oh yeah, well guess what now you can leave achoo!, I may not have my magic right achoo! now but it doesn't mean I still can't strangle you." Evangeline took another step closer to the frozen Negi, her green eyes piercing into his.

"I'm sorry, I will go then" Negi saw her stare falter as he turned to leave.

"oh no now that you here I can get my rev-" she stopped talking and began to sway back and forth her eye's half closed.

"Evangeline?" then she fell straight to the floor.

"Evangeline!" she expected to hit the floor, with a thud. Not for her enemy to catch her in his bare chested embrace.' He feels so warm, damn you cold'

"ugh- I'm not feeling to well." She said, Chachamaru walked back in and almost dropped the tray of tea she had with her.

"master!, I said you were too sick to get out of bed. " Chachamaru said picking up her little master and walking up the stairs with Negi in tow.

"is she okay?" He asked as they walked into the into the big room. The bed had black covers with blood red pillows decorating the top, more dolls and a couple of stuffed toys covered the edge of the room.

"she will be fine, her fever just spiked and at a bad time as well"

"why?" Negi asked worry covering his features. ' of course she is out to get me but she is still my student, therefore she is my responsibility' he thought.

"I am out of medicine, so sensei, can I ask a favour of you, will you watch my master as I go to the pharmacy to get some more" Chachamaru bowed, pleading Negi to do it.

"me, watch her." Negi looked at the sleeping for of Evangeline.

"okay, but how long will you be, I must get back to the dorms and get ready for school."

"no more than ten minutes, thank you sensei." She said before walking to the door and closing it behind her.

Everything was going fine for the first couple of minutes, Negi sat on the floor and leaned against the bed, the blanket he had his back against was very soft, and Negi caught himself falling asleep a couple of times, he would have to weren't it not for the sudden rasping of Evangeline's voice piercing his ears.

"ssoo thirsty" Negi stood and looked at the sleeping girl her mouth hung open, as she begged to have her thirst quenched. Negi almost went downstairs to get her some water, but then he realised she drank blood. sighing and knowing this was going to hurt, Negi bit into his thumb causing a little whimper to escape his lips.

"just a little okay" he put the thumb above her lips. At first she lightly licked at it, but as the blood began to flow more quickly, Negi could feel a sudden sensation coming over him. It felt so good and made him just her to bite harder. But she stopped as soon as she started.

"I'm going to have to read up on vampires and their bites when I get back." Negi said to himself as he watched the wound begin to close. It was hard to see why such a vampire, would stay here in this school.

"wait didn't she say she was trapped here. Damn if I had my staff I would find out." He mumbled to himself. Another whimper came From Evangeline Snapping him from his self-rant.

"Nagi-nagi c-c-cold" she whimpered, Negi seeing this as his chance to find out something about his father leaned in closer, until he could feel her heated breath against his ear.

"hold me Nagi" her arms shot out and wrapped around Negi's neck pulling him into the bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" there was no attack or anything, Evangeline just kept snoring while holding Negi in her arms, not sure what to do he lay there still as he could be for if he were to wake her he would probably die.

"why trap me here Nagi?" Evangeline mumbled.

"f-father did this to you?" Negi could believe that his father's choices, he probably had the safety of others in mind.

'**but look where your fathers choice's got you' **that thought hurt Negi. Why would his father abandon him with his sister and then just let her and the village die. He wanted to shout some days and just let his anger out, but he can't, not ever since Anya told him to grow up or he wouldn't make it at life.

"mmm" Evangeline sighed as she rolled towards the edge of the bed. Negi launched out his arms and pulled her closer, making sure she didn't fall off the bed. She then rolled back towards Negi and wrapped her arms around his midsection sighing with content as she began to lightly snore once again.

"there is no worst thing then watching someone you love leave you all alone in a world you're not meant for" Negi let a tear slide free before letting himself fall asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Negi opened his eyes at the sound of a door closing, glancing at the clock he wanted to shout, it was twelve thirty.

"oh crap I'm seriously late." Quietly sliding from the covers, Negi allowed a quick glance at Evangeline, she looked a lot healthier then when he first got here. He then pulled open the door and closed it behind him as Chachamaru walked up the stairs.

"Sensei I am sorry I am late, Satomi-san called me in for maintenance" Chachamaru apologised.

"that's okay, um just tell me which way the school is and I can get there myself." Negi smiled he could see the nice warm sun from the bottom of the stairs.

"oh first let me get you a shirt sensei."' Chachamaru ducked into a little room and came back out a few seconds later with a clean white school shirt.

"oh thank you Chachamaru, who's is it?" a small smile Came from Chachamaru's lips.

"it is mine sensei"

"okay then I will get it back to you later, all nice and clean again." He smiled back.

"okay so you take a left when you walk down the path, then take another left at a sign." Chachamaru gave directions from a holographic map.

"that means I was only two hundred metres from the dorms." Negi sighed as he tried to not bang his head against the wall.

"correct sensei, oh and thank you for looking after master."

"you're welcome, but I really must get going now. Bye." Negi rushed down the stairs and walked out the door into the nice warm sunshine. Putting on the shirt to cover his chest, he was afraid to button it because it would look like a dress on him he let it flap open as he began the walk back to the dorm.

"aahhh a nice nap and I feel like nothing can touch me. hahahaha" he laughed as he walked, it was when he was halfway back to the dorm that he starting hearing his named being called out.

"sensei!"

"sensei, where are you?"

"okay brat come out of hiding write now before I get my hands on."

"Asuna, if you scare him like that he won't come out at all."

"yeah, well it was Mana and Zazie who said he went missing this morning."

"now, now girls he must be around here somewhere"

"what do you mean I'm somewhere." The whole class had been out searching for Negi since home group, Mana and Zazie had ran into a panic stricken Chamo and the class over hearing the two girls talking, began to get concerned when they said someone might have got him. Ayaka had launched into search and rescue mode with the rest of the class behind her.

"sensei" Ayaka launched herself at the little teacher and the rest of the class gathered round, asking question about where he was and why he didn't come back to the dorms.

"girls let him breathe. Ayaka let him go so he can speak." Ayaka groaned and pulled away.

"phew thank you."

"so where were you sensei?" Kazumi swept in with a tape recorder ready.

"well I found myself in an embarrassing situation and ran out of the dorms I ended up in the forest and got lost." He felt the blush on his face from the memory of a half-naked Zazie under him.

"and what was that. Ayaka-san said she saw you running with no shirt on, please explain."

"uh well, it wa-" Mana and Zazie interrupted as they both pointed fingers at the snow white ermine on Takahata's shoulder.

"it was the ermines fault!" they said in unison making Chamo dead pan and hit the ground running.

"he was stealing all the girls' underwear in the dorm. Negi being embarrassed for what his pet did ran, his shirt getting caught in the door on the way out. "Mana lied a wicked smile on her face. The girls now finding out why they had so few undergarments chase after the ermine. Leaving Negi, Zazie, Mana, Ayaka behind along with Nodoka, Yue an Haruna.

"I don't know what the big fuss is about, even animals get curious" Haruna said.

"Haruna please don't say that something like that again" Yue said.

"why can't I say something like that again?"

"because I will laugh." She replied.

"about what hmm?"

"because Ayaka is in the Equestrian club." Yue said again. There was three seconds before the all three of them were cracking up and being chased after by a pissed Yukihiro.

"hey Takahata-sensei did you take my home group this morning as well as English" Negi looked at the Takahata who had a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"yeah, don't worry about it though." He gave a grin back before putting out the cigarette.

"well what do you have next then?" Negi asked, he felt it was his job to payback those that help him.

"um P.E with your class. Why?" Then it was decided Negi was going to take Takahata's next to classes in return.

"I want you to have a good break, I will look after you next two classes" Negi looked at him with a certainty that he would do a good job and after helping Evangeline he wanted to keep his helping streak going as much as he can today.

"well, if you want to then go straight ahead. Now if you don't mind I'm going to have a coffee, Bye"

"now Negi are you going to tell us where you really were?" Mana asked, her foot lightly tapping away.

"later after school, but first. Zazie I'm so sorry for what happened in the morning. I ran because I thought you were going to get mad at me, or shout at me. I'm sorry I thought those things. Will you forgive me?" Negi bowed his head deeply, even if she shouts and screams he would understand. But all he got was a pat on the head and a hug.

"it's fine it was an accident. Now we better get you back to the dorms to get dressed." Zazie giggled a sweet little laugh making Negi smile. He gave her one final hug getting a blush out of her then began walking back to the dorms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"mmm Chachamaru what time is it?" Evangeline stretched beneath the black covers of her bed.

"it is exactly twelve forty-two master. Did you feel better ?" Chachamaru stood beside her master bed with freshly made tea. Evangeline took the tea with a nod before taking a nice relaxing sip.

"yes I do, you did well looking after me." Chachamaru turned back to her master and gave a nod.

"excuse me mistress but it was not me who looked after it you, it was Negi sensei" Chachamaru picked up the tray and walked down the stairs to wash up.

"hhmmm I guess for this I won't go ahead with my plans tonight. I will do it tomorrow night instead." Evangeline sighed she wasn't asleep the whole time the boy was in her bed keeping her warm when her blankets couldn't, she just wanted something to hold close, that was all there was no feelings behind it.

"i-it was just a huggy embrace. A warm huggy embrace that was it." she laughed at herself and her stupid thoughts.

"tomorrow I will be free. Free of this stupid curse for good, but is that what I want. Yes that is what I want. To be free from my own hell."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Big fight is on its way readers. Oh yes the showdown between Evangeline and Negi will finally happen . will it bring out something new from Evangeline or Negi or will they both go crashing. (sorry if I sound like an announcer for some show, I'm still pumped on Mother) well that's the first of this week's three special chapters will probably get the next of the three chapters either up tomorrow or Sunday. Oh and I love the recent reviews I got. They also inspired me to write these three chapters this week. Okay so I will see you readers tomorrow or Sunday. Going to sleep now. Nighty nighty.**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey readers! Ready for chapter number 2 of this week's chapters well I'm ready to get started because it's time for Pactio hahaha. On with the show.**

The touch between them was light but warm as Zazie held her hand against Negi's. she wanted this moment to last forever as their lips came closer and closer together. At first she began to blame these new feelings on the love potion accident, but now she knew there was something more behind it, it may be actual love or a wanting that can't be satisfied.

"are you sure you want this?" Negi's whisper came soft against her lips waving its way up to her ear. It sounded like a melody to her, utter sweetness that only comes from the words he says.

"yes" their lips connected and the combined power flowed full force, the sweetness of his lips asked to be tasted as Zazie wanted more, more of him. She pulled him closer against her body for she would get what her heart desired.

'but the watching eyes are really annoying' she thought as she chucked a glance over at Mana and a jaw dropped Chamo.

"as much as this is interesting to watch aren't you forgetting something Chamo?" Mana looked at the snow white ermine as he watched in shock at the intimacy of this one little moment his big bro was having.

"hmm I wish I was a man. Pactio!" Chamo said. The white light intensified as the contract between Negi and Zazie was complete. Still happy that she got a very experienced kiss from Negi, she brushed of the intrusion and took her card from Chamo.

"this card here signifies your contract with Aniki, activate it and give it a try. All you have to say is 'adeat'" Zazie looked at the card curiously, she wore a plain white mask with a black wedding veil hanging off the back of it, covering her body was black gothic Lolita dress that finished just above her knees. That was continued down by black and white stockings and finished up with heels.

"adeat!" she said. The light encompassed her body as it changed her clothes to the ones on the card, what felt like a power surge changed into a slow fountain of borrowed power leaving Zazie in a very happy moment.

"wow you look good Zazie" Negi complimented her as she gave a little twirl, the white mask covered her happy smile however, it even cut off some of her vision only letting her see what's in front of her.

"is that mask really necessary" Mana stood in the circle awaiting her turn, she had to leave for patrols in a few minutes, and she hates being late for any kind of job especially on the night of the routine black out. Zazie pulled on the mask feeling it as it pulled away. But closing hers and opening them again she could see there was a duplicate in her hands and the original was still on her face.

"whoa, that's cool can I wear that one Zazie" Negi rushed up beside her, as she handed him the mask.

"thanks Zazie, this is so cool and you really do look beautiful even with that mask on." Negi went to put the mask on his face but it began to shake.

"bro let go of it!." Chamo jumped for the mask and pushed it from his hands. They all stepped back as the mask began to float.

"what's happening?" Zazie stood in front of Negi and Chamo putting some distance between the mask and them.

"piyu" the mask spoke a black aura forming around It and taking shape. It formed red air first and then changed colour to look like it had a tan. It began to form the shape of a boy with a green suit.

"piyu" it looked just like Negi, the hair and even the metallic band around its wrist.

"wow it looks like a copying power. um Zazie think of Mana and pull the mask off again." Zazie did exactly what Chamo said she thought about Mana and the hunting style clothes she wore right now. Pulling the mask off and holding it in front of her it began to take shape. In the end she had one Mana two Negi's and four Chamo's.

'this is awesome' Zazie thought giving a small giggle at the thought of the tricks she could do with her Pactio.

"now do one of yourself" Mana said tapping her foot at how quickly the time was passing. They should have done these Pactio yesterday when Negi said he was ready. Why did they have to come up with doing it on the black out night.

'I mean it is more practical, less people around, meaning less attention' she just sat on the ground and waited to see if there was some excuse to get away. Even Negi was supposed to be patrolling tonight.

"it's not working?" Zazie had thought about herself and pulled off another duplicate mask except it didn't do anything.

"maybe you have a limit to how many you can make in one go." Negi lightly took the mask from her hands.

"but it doesn't matter. One of you is enough it means you're still unique." he through the mask off to the side as it made a noisy thud on the ground. As he turned back to look at Zazie, she was gone.

"where did she go?" Chamo and Mana jumped to Negi's side. Clueless to how she just vanished.

"over here" their heads snapped in the direction of her voice. She stood where Negi had thrown the mask.

"teleportation. That's so cool." Chamo jumped up and down his bro had just caught the most awesome partner ever.

"well now I am seriously tired from this and I'm late for work so I will be going now" Mana walked to the edge of the school building they stood on.

"hey but what about your Pactio." Chamo scrambled up next to her.

"we can do mine later, Come Zazie we got to go" Zazie nodded and gave Negi a pat on the head.

"stay safe, we will see you later." Then they jumped.

"oh and the word to deactivate is 'Abeat'" Chamo shouted as they disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

"well let's get going Chamo, Mia virga" Negi summoned his wrist band back into his staff before shaping it again into a flat board. He stepped on with Chamo on his shoulder and prepared to take off.

"what's the matter bro?" Negi checked the doll on the inside of his shirt pocket to make sure it was safe, it's little green hair tussling in the cool night breeze.

"nothing, just pre-flight checks." Negi kicked off the side of the building sailing him into the moonlit sky.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The bath house was alive with chatter from Ako, Makie and Yuna as the enjoyed there late night bath. The water was relaxing and warm plus the girls didn't have to worry about other people showing up due to this night's blackout.

"ahh it's rare to have the bath house to ourselves." Ako said lightly pushing around the water, it's slippery surface running across her arms.

"I know what you mean, some days I come here in hopes of just having a nice warm bath, but our class is usually here by the time practice finishes " Yuna was washing herself under the showers er

"yeah but I hope we get back before the lights go out, that would be scary othewi-" the lights flickered as Makie finished her sentence before finally switching off leaving the girls in the dark.

"Makie!" both Yuna and Ako shouted.

"sorry, didn't mean to jinx us hehehe." Makie rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed for her unlucky timing.

"well girls, it nice seeing you here." All three girls stopped what they were doing and looked in the direction of the new voice. They could see Chachamaru standing next to a tall blonde girl. She wore a long black cape and a very skimpy outfit that exposed a lot of her skin.

"who are you?" Yuna said as she slowly began to slip out of the water.

"who I am doesn't matter, Makie will you go and get the boya" a snap of Evangeline's fingers and Makie convulsed, her entire body shook as it under took it's small transformation. When she stopped a small pointed tooth hung from the inside of her mouth.

"yes master." And with that she back flipped out of the water and landed firmly on two feet before walking away naked.

"what did you do to her!?" Ako shouted. She tried her best not shake from the fear pulsing through her body but fear always won when it came to her.

"mmm, I always like a pre battle snack. I think I will start with you." Evangeline pointed one slender finger at Ako.

"why the fuck does it have to be me!" she screamed

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"hey Chamo can I ask you something" Negi and Chamo were walking along a lightly lit path near the gym. Being so quite Negi thought it was safe to talk to Chamo.

"sure what is it?" Chamo sat upon Negi's red hair watching the night stars as they twinkled and danced about the sky.

"well, the other day I read my horror scope and it said this following year my heart would be torn in two by goddesses of beauty. Does that mean I'm going to die!" a serious tone was definitely heard in the boys voice but Chamo couldn't help but laugh.

"no Aniki you are not going to die. All I can say is good luck and if you need any advice you know where to find me hahahaha die yeah right. I wish I was in your position." The snow white ermine pulled a cigarette from his pocket and sighed.

"you know you're lucky to be in such a place at the moment, with such beautiful women too." He took a puff of is cigarette and released it into the cool night air.

"I know your too young but have you learned about sex yet or where babies come from." Chamo looked down from Negi's hair and glanced at his expression, it was definitely red.

"o-o-of course I have, I mean come on what idiot wouldn't?"

"Negi"

"okay fine, all that I saw was that the father is supposed to tell their son these things" Negi blushed again.

"but what about that nudie mag I found in your bag on the first day of teaching."

"they were in bikini's Chamo that was all, the dean of magic academy gave it to me as research material." Negi tried his best to defend himself but Chamo began laughing again.

"oh my god are all old guys such perverts Hahaha" Chamo rolled around on his head and it really started to annoy him.

"your one to talk Chamo" Negi snapped back.

"hey that's not fair. I'm not old." Chamo calmed down and began to relax again.

"and for one there isn't actually much to learn about sex. All I can say is just follow your instincts and you'll be fine." Negi just replied with an okay but there interesting conversation was cut short by some cute laughter coming from above.

"I would be happy to be your first sensei." Makie stood at the top of a lamp post in all her naked glory.

"M-Makie!? W-why are you naked?" Negi closed his eyes while Chamo began to bleed through his nose.

"oh sensei your so cute and innocent. Evangeline-sama requests your presence in the bath house. I will be seeing you there." And with those last words Makie swung off in the direction of the bath house.

"she is under Evangeline's control Negi it's definitely a trap, we got to call Zazie and Mana." Chamo jumped from Negi's head and onto the pavement.

"no I am not putting them in danger, I can deal with this myself." Negi began to run off in the same direction as Makie did.

"come on Negi don't be such a child!" Chamo tried his best to keep up.

"I don't care what you call me my students are my responsibility" Negi kicked off the ground and morphed his staff into a flat board taking off before Chamo could catch him.

"damn it where were Mana and Zazie patrolling again?" Chamo took off to find help.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"mistress he is coming" Chachamaru scanned the perimeter as Evangeline patiently waited with the two new servants by her side.

"mistress I'm bored." Ako said as she played with her still wet hair.

"same here mistress, when is sensei gonna get here." Yuna said. Her patience was starting to wane.

"calm down girls he will be here any moment." Evangeline smirked, brushing aside a long strand of her blonde hair.

"mistress I'm back" Makie bounced back into the bath house and forgetting it was wet slipped onto her butt.

"owie that hurt." She stood and quickly walked back to her master.

"Evangeline!" Negi's voice pierced the awkward silence of the room and stirred the bored servants.

"finally, I was getting worried he wouldn't show" Yuna said putting on a wide grin.

"Evageline!" Negi shouted again before finally running into the room and slipping as well.

"ouch!, that hurt." He looked up at Makie and the rest that stood in the middle of the bath house, the one with long blonde hair caught his attention, but that was short lived.

"um excuse me but have you seen a girl about this big with blonde hair just likes yours. Her name's Evangeline." Negi asked the beautiful lady, while trying to not look at her skimpy outfit.

Evangeline nearly face planted. ' that was almost another perfect entrance for me and he just had to ruin it' She thought, as she held a hand against her forehead.

"it's me dumbass" she folded her arms and gave and irritating look at the boy.

"who? I'm sorry I didn't get your name, I'm Negi Springfield" Negi bowed making Evangeline sigh out of frustration.

"I'm Evangeline you fool" She changed back into her childish form allowing a wicked smile to pass her lips, Negi staggered back from shock and how much he felt like an idiot.

"aahhh, so-sorry I didn't mean to mistake you for that beautiful lady." Negi bowed out of apology while Evangeline just felt so annoyed and confused. 'does he mean to insult me or compliment me god this boy is so annoying '

"girls strip the fool" Evangeline commanded and all three girls jumped into the water, for a moment Negi could swear they looked like mermaids surfacing from the water to greet the sun, except it was their intentions that kept him from staring.

"girls I don't want to hurt you." Negi readied his staff as they slowly walked in a circle around him.

"we know sensei, so we will go nice and slow." Makie giggle while the other two just face palmed themselves.

"just grab him!" Ako jumped first snagging Negi by the collar while Yuna went for the shirt and Makie went for the pants.

"no, girls please! Stop!" Negi Shouted as Yuna literally began ripping off his jacket.

"I said stop! Ragister magister, secrum foar ariles mementay!" the spell Negi new so well burst forth from the tip of his staff. The massive gust of wind sent the girls flying into walls on the opposite side of the bath house.

"ah ah. Did I hurt them!?" Negi was panicking so much he didn't notice Evangeline float across the water towards him. It was only when she placed a hand under his chin he snapped from his panic.

"I'm going to give you one chance boya, submit now and I won't hurt you too much." Evangeline licked her lips at the thought of him just bearing his neck there and then.

"n-never!" Negi shouted taking three steps back from her and preparing another spell.

"so be it. I will enjoy this moment boya, no matter how short it will be hahaha." Evangeline floated back towards Chachamaru, as she waited patiently for the battle to commence.

"master, there is a total of twenty-two minutes remaining in the black out time." Chachamaru prepared her battle stance.

"it'll be over before then, so don't worry." Evangeline began to slowly charge her spell deliberately. She wanted to see if her theory was correct.

"Coèuntes, sagittent inimicum meam Sagitta Magica five arrows of light" Negi summoned the five arrows and pushed through the migraine in his head, the pain almost making him want to cry. He launched them all at Evangeline.

"hahaha. Is that all." They hit her barrier and just dissolved, leaving no scratch at all on Evangeline's skin.

"lic lac lilac Coèuntes, sagittent inimicum meam Sagitta Magica nineteen spears of ice." Negi couldn't think as the spears just materialized and launched straight for him. He wouldn't be able to dodge them all so he went for the stupid option and that was to jump through the glass window that was behind him. The glass felt like hitting a brick wall before it gave way allowing Negi to hear the cracking of the wall from the spears of ice hitting the other side.

"that was close" he said not realizing he was floating five feet off the ground.

"you think I'm done yet boya!" Evangeline emerged through the window with Chachamaru right behind her.

" now let's see how fast you can fly, hahaha" Negi took off into the sky Evangeline right behind him. As they ducked and weaved through the streets lights they shot spells at each other, each trying to stop the other. Negi thought it would be a better idea to get higher but that was as a big mistake as he left the cover lower to the ground.

"Chachamaru! Cut him off!" Evangeline ordered.

"yes master" she ignited all of her jets giving enough speed to overtake Negi. With the migraine still pumping through his mind he didn't have enough time to dodge as her foot connected with his chest.

"argh!" Evangeline swept in from behind and grabbed him by the collar as she pulled back however, the Jacket ripped free letting Negi fall to the bridge below.

"Mia Virga!" Negi's staff flew a head of him and attached itself to the ground; it finally swelled up until it looked like a bubble. Negi crashed into it so it would cushion his fall. ' at least I can still remember not grab onto it when it's in the board shape, that would be like grabbing a sword.' Negi finished his little thought about safety by standing up and brushing the dust off himself and picking up his now reformed staff.

"well isn't that a nice little item you have right there." Evangeline landed with a light tap of her feet. She stood exactly ten metres away, meaning she was one step away from activating his prepared trap.

"what? You mean my doll, it's a lucky charm." Negi said. While Evangeline just smiled.

"let's see how lucky you are after tonight shall we." Evangeline was about to step forward when Chachamaru stopped her.

"trapped found, running program two six nine." Negi prideful stance faltered, he was sure she would fall for it, but he forgot to count in that Chachamaru was a robot.

"hahaha. I thought you were running away, but it seems I almost walked into a trap. Your effort to survive is so fascinating but I must tell you fifth teen years is a long time to prepare for anything." A purple aura glowed from the ground as Negi's trapped was dispelled.

"it doesn't matter I'm outside the barrier, so all I have to do is wait till morning." Negi smiled he might not be able to win but he could definitely outlast. If only he was right, Negi closed his eyes for one second and that was all it took. Evangeline appeared in front of him a fist full of magic ready.

"are you so sure now?" she slammed it into his gut launching him a couple of metres back.

"h-ho-how" Negi lurched forward as blood shot from his mouth and onto the ground, the pain was too intense. He looked down at his stomach and could see the hole in his shirt, frozen patches scorning the edges.

"the barrier is connected to the schools electrical grid. Therefore when the school has a blackout the barrier goes down." Evangeline shook her to dispel the excess magic in her fist.

"I was planning to take it down forcefully last night, but i decided to wait one more day since the blackout would have given me more time." Evangeline teased the boy as she took each step towards him slowly making him wait for his own funeral.

"i-I won't hate you for this" those words stopped her in her tracks.

"w-what do you mean?" she looked at the injured boy as he tried to stand. He was clasping his stomach and wiping away some blood from the corner of his mouth.

"I understand, H-how much you want t-to escape, a life that wasn't meant to be. You probably wish that you could reverse time an-and see if you c-c-could have chosen a better life" Evangeline stepped forward grabbing the boy by the shirt.

"you understand nothing boy!" she tightened her grip when he showed no sign of fear.

"when I heard you sleep talk, when I learned that my father put you here I understood. I won't hate my father for what he did to me and I won't hate him for the choices he has made, because I want to find him and get some answers. So I won't hate you for this, because I understand that you want to be free." Evangeline hit him again and through him to the ground.

"m-master, please go easy on him" Chachamaru tried to take a step forward but her masters hand made her stop.

"I will make you hate me boya. I will torture you until you hate me and then will I let you die." Evangeline picked him up once more, her fangs ready for the bite.

"I won't hate you" Negi closed his eyes awaiting for the final bite. **' fight back you fool, fight or you will die' **

'no!'

'**why?' **

"because no-one deserves to be trapped forever." Negi said aloud.

"master look out!" Chachamaru ran towards her master but it was too late. Negi opened his eyes at the sight of a plain white mask falling from above the bridge and landing in between him and Evangeline.

"what the he-" Zazie formed in the blink of an eye swinging her fist up, making it connect with Evangeline's jaw sending her sliding across the bridge and into Chachamaru's arms.

"stay away from him!" Zazie shouted, she turned around and steadied Negi.

"are you okay?" she then started patting him all over making sure there were no wounds or broken bones.

"Zazie I will be fine." She stopped fussing and straightened herself up to face Evangeline.

"so the cavalry arrives just before my victory, how cliché" Evangeline took a step forward, she was not going to back down. Not when she came so close to freedom.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Mana stood at the top of the tower dual handguns at the ready.

"girls just go, I don't want you getting hurt." Negi tried to push Zazie out of the way but it was like trying to move a brick wall, she didn't budge.

"no Negi. Mana and I we care about you too much to let you go, hell even most of the class would probably feel the same way if they were in this position." Zazie stood battle ready. There is no way she was letting this bitch get to him.

"but Za-"

"no we are not leaving." Zazie pulled five white masks from hers and threw them to the ground. It took only seconds before the copies of Negi with his torn shirt formed.

"distract Mana" Chachamaru was the first to make a move, she activated her jets and set herself flying in Mana's direction.

"isn't going to work girl!" Mana let off a volley of shots, forcing Chachamaru to dodge and weave. She managed to get inside Mana's arm reach allowing her to go on the offensive.

"long rang won't work at close quarters, not your shooting style Tatsumiya-san" Mana ducked under a kick and pulled the combat Knife from her boot in time to block a strike from Chachamaru's fist.

"who says I'm only good at shooting." Now the fight was even. The moved like martial artists. Ducking and weaving as one tried to strike the other, only to find themselves locked in an even fight.

"with me and Mana here there way you will be able to touch Negi, even if you do find the real one." Zazie stood combat ready, she could hear all of the copies replicating Negi's pain.

"hahahaha HAHAHAHA!, you think you have won, think again, Chachazero!"

"yes master!" the little green hair doll exploded from Negi's shirt pocket and sliced against his bicep causing him to scream In pain.

"oooh that sounded nice, can I make him do it again master." The little sadistic puppet smiled as her blades were pressed firmly against Negi's throat. The copies Zazie materialized faded in the instant he screamed leaving him wide open.

"Negi!" Mana and Zazie shouted as they saw him crumple in pain.

"stay back!" Negi's voiced even shocked the Chachazero.

"ooh you're the type that like pain hahaha I think I'm falling in love." The sadistic puppet pressed the blade against his neck until a small trickle of blood formed.

"I thought you were from my father." Negi looked into the eyes of the puppet.

"well isn't that a sucker punch to the gut hahaha little boy is going to cry" Chachazero laughed. But Negi just supressed his rage and looked straight the Dark Evangle herself. He wasn't going to give in to rage even though he wanted to.

"Evangeline, are you going to use a trick to beat me, at least let me have one last chance at fighting you head on. If you win then so be it you can have my blood."

"N-Negi?" Zazie took another step closer.

"oh and what if I lose?" Evangeline smiled at least she wanted to hear his request.

"if I win then you return to class and stop attacking students" Negi declared, challenging her stare with his own.

"fine so be it. Chachazero distract the girl" the puppet let out a moan of frustration but she listened to her master and charged head first into Zazie.

"let's have some fun mask girl."

"I'm going to break your little wooden arms off." Zazie snapped.

Evangeline floated into the air close to the edge of the bridge her long black cape still fluttering in the wind, the moon glowing behind her.

"it's a shame boya if I didn't need your blood I would have turned you into a nice little slave."

"heh if these were different circumstances I would have wanted to be your friend" Evangeline stopped for a second, doubt flashing in her eyes.

"enough lets end this. lic lac lilac"

"alright then. Ragister magister" Evangeline raised her hand while Negi raised his injured arm, staff at the ready.

" beam of eternal light/darkness" they both shouted launching the spells at the same time.

'ah the pain, it's unbearable!' Negi fell to one knee as he fought two battles, one with magic and the other with his own mind.

"tired boya?" Negi let a groan of pain slipped through his lips.

"Negi you don't let her win!" Zazie shouted as she pinned the Chachazero against the pillar.

"yeah fight harder" Mana said as she twisted Chachamaru's arm behind her back. Negi began to stand once again a slight trickle of blood pouring from his nose. Slowly but surely Negi's magic began to push Evangeline's back.

"oh so now you begin to try well let's see how you go full force!" Evangeline raised her right arm above her head. 'you really are as arrogant as your father not giving up, but that's what I like about him. Humph! I think you're going to make my life more interesting Negi' Evangeline thought as she finally brought her arm back down adding the power to her stream quickly pushing Negi back her victory close at hand as the boy began to fall under the weight of power.

Warning signs flashed across Chachamaru's eyes as the time finished it's countdown.

"master power is coming ba-" the first set of lights switched on in Mahou academy signalling that the blackout was over.

"master!"

The power struggle stopped as the bridge lights came back stopping as he saw the electric current pass through Evangeline's body and the screaming pain she was in.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" she shrieked, the feeling of her powers being ripped from her once again putting back in the torment of imprisonment at this god forsaken school.

"Evangeline!" she began to fall over the side down to the waters below, she closed her eyes. ' maybe it's time for me to feel deaths cold embrace.' She let herself go limp and allowed herself to have one last glimpse of the night sky, only to catch sight of the boya falling after her.

"fool you know you're going to die with me, why not just let me fall?" his hand touched hers as he pulled her close.

"_where did the monster go"_

"_she must be around here somewhere, keep searching"_

"_well that was lucky, don't you think?" Nagi looked down at the vampire girl he just saved._

"_why didn't you just let me fall?" Evangeline said._

"_hey if you want I could jump for you after I put you back on the cliff or I can let go and we both fall."_

"_you realise I'm a vampire right."_

"_and I care why?" Nagi smiled as he pulled the girl closer and began to climb the cliff_

"_I guess you're just too stupid" Evangeline quipped, but she let a smile through to show her gratitude._

"because I won't let you" then they hit the water and felt it's cold embrace.

"Negi!, Negggiiiii!" Zazie screamed over the side of the bridge, she deactivated her Pactio and began to cry, tears and snot covering her school uniform, Mana crouched by her side as Chachamaru sat there, her circuits going haywire from the massive loss in parameters and function.

"you feeling okay big sis" Chachazero poked her with one of her knives.

"you could say I am malfunctioning or I've lost my will." a little bit of laser fluid leaked from one of her eye sockets.

"whoa sis your screwed up"

"why? Why did he go over the side too? He should have just let her fall" Zazie was hitting hysteria.

"I guess he wanted to save her that was all." Mana tried to comfort her but even she began to feel like crying as a small tear slid down her cheek.

"guys where is Negi?" Chamo finally made it his little cheeks all puffy and red from running.

"he went over the side." Mana said trying to hide her own tears.

"wh-what do you mean?" Chamo asked. He climbed the side of the bridge and looked down, he could see the water as it rippled back and forth, but then a light shone from below.

"life form detected." Chachamaru walked to the side of the bridge and peered down as well. Zazie and Mana shot up and rushed to the side of the bridge. They were elated to see Negi's staff in the shape of a sphere rise from the water and back over the side of the bridge.

"Negi!?" the sphere opened up and water poured out leaving the figure gasping for air on the ground.

"i-I he had me, he held me in his arms even when we hit the water" Evangeline tried to stand only to receive a kick to the guts by Zazie.

"he's dead because of you!" she kicked her again, harder than before.

"he held me to keep me safe, he used his own body to break the surface of the water, th-then he just let go." Evangeline stared at her own hands until she wrapped them around herself.

"why did he let go?" Evangeline whispered to herself.

"just fucking die!" Zazie reached for one of Mana's guns and held it to Evangeline's head. Not even Mana tried to stop her, Chachazero stood in the middle blades at the ready. Then Chachamaru put a hand on the gun.

"second life form detected moving downstream." Evangeline opened her eyes and watched as Zazie dropped the gun. Quickly rising to her feet she grabbed onto Chachamaru.

"Chachamaru follow that life form." She jumped into her arms and then took off into the sky.

'**the lake, go there NOW!' ** a voice said in Zazie's head

"we need to get to the lake" Zazie said taking off back in the direction of the campus, Mana and Chamo following close behind.

"dammit master left me behind again! Hey wait up don't leave me!" Chachazero chased after the three.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Negi was stuck floating in his own little world once again. At first he thought he was dead, he wanted to cry until he wouldn't care anymore.

"I'm sorry I failed you father, I'm sorry I couldn't help everyone like you do." He wiped away the tears that spread down his cheek.

"I hope Zazie and Mana will be okay without me and I hope Evangeline gets her freedom, but I hope she also sees the light as well"

"**you are a fool child" ** the dark patches covering Negi's little world expanded, covering everything until Negi was literally floating the pitch black.

"show yourself" Negi looked straight ahead as red eyes with slits appeared and the shadows began to form into himself.

"I don't care what you say, so just leave me alone Senkrad" Negi turned to walk away but the shadow was now in front of him again.

"**oh so now you remember me, hahaha"**

"of course, it's nearly Darkness spelled backwards. But I seem to forget it when I leave this place." Negi opened his arms all around him showing nothing but the pitch black shadows.

"**well of course, if you remembered you would start blabbing and I would lose my chance at finding what is rightfully mine."**

"and what is that exactly?"

"**everything has its price little boy, if I told, you would lose something very, very precious to you. Aaahhh look at the time. Wakey wakey it isn't death day"**

Negi watched as the darkness began to dissipate and two long arms with slender fingers wrapped him around the midsection and pulled him back into the real world.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I see the lake!" Mana shouted while she tried to keep up with her roommate. The moonlit sky shone against the rippling water. They hoped they were not too late as the sandy shore came into view as well.

"where is he?" Zazie looked up and down the beach trying to see any sign of the boy she had come to care for over these many weeks.

"up there" Chachazero pointed down the beach at the sight of three shadows on the beach. One stood silently while the other was bent over another shadow. They ran full pelt.

'this is hard than it looks.' Evangeline desperately began C.P.R on the unconscious boy as there was no sign of breathing coming from his limp body. She just finished another thirty compressions before holding his nose and breathing into his mouth, nothing. Another thirty quick compression, another breath.

"what are you doing?" Zazie slid in beside Evangeline almost knocking her over the boy.

"master is trying to save his life, please be careful." Chachamaru interrupted before grabbing Negi's wrist.

"faint heartbeat master."

"oh god damn you boy wake up!" Evangeline slammed her fist against causing water to spray from the boys mouth as he gasped for the fresh air.

"holy shit that worked" Evangeline laughed as Zazie and Mana wrapped their arms around the boy with happy tears streaming their faces.

"we thought we lost you" Zazie had her arms around the boys midsection while Mana had her arms around his shoulders. Negi just patted them both on the back of the head and said calming words into theirs ears.

"did I win?" he asked another cough slipping through his lips.

"yes you did Negi, you won" Zazie stood and looked at Evangeline.

"b-but the time ah dammit! Fine boya you won" Evangeline admitted.

"then you will return to my class. Ahahaha I can't wait to tell Anya that I beat the dark evangel" Negi shot to his feet a smile on his face.

"you will do no such thing!" Evangeline said as she began to pinch Negi's cheeks and he pinched back.

"ouch this hurts" Negi said as he pinched back harder.

"is she normally so angry." Chamo said as he sat on Chachamaru's shoulder.

"actually, my record indicate she has never been this happy." Chachamaru smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was kind of crowded in Zazie's bed as Negi was stuck in the middle of Mana and Zazie herself. Every time he moved the girls would tighten their grip on him a bit more.

'were they really that scared at losing me.' Negi thought as he put and arm under Zazie's head, then Mana's.

'i haven't felt this happy since Nekane bought me my first wand.' A small tear trickled down Negi's eye and landed on his shirt.

'I miss you sis, but I think you would be happy to know. I'm in the company of some really nice people. Plus I don't think Evangeline is evil, she is just a lot meaner than Anya that's all. I think I made some nice friends. Don't you think?' Negi finally closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep.

"Negi. I love you" Zazie gave the sleeping boy a kiss on the cheek and decided to never let him go.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That is the second chapter of this week's three chaps i was wondering if I did a good job on the fight scene, well I guess that's up to you guys to decide. Hahaha I literally tried to finish this earlier like three in the morning but I needed some serious sleep. Anyway please review if did okay on the fight. Oh and also the third of this week's chapter might be up by Wednesday or Thursday due this week being exam week any way I will see you guys later because I am going to drink some hot chocolate booyah. Ahahah cya**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers I'm back. Sorry for being gone so long, I just recently found out my mother has cancer so I was in a desperate situation, I almost gave up writing altogether, but my mum said not togive up what I love doing so I'm back. Me and my family are going to stand strong and help her fight this cancer. Anyway It's a short chapter today sorry..**

the Deans office was lit by the morning sun as it rose for a brand new day on campus. Negi sat uncomfortably as usual while the old man just looked at him stroking his beard, His crow eyes seeming to be hidden by his fuzzy brows.

"you called for me old fool" the wooden doors swung open to announce Evangeline's entrance as she smoothly stepped into the room, her eyes briefly landing on Negi before scanning their way back to the Dean.

"I did indeed, take a seat Evangeline" she sat in the chair and looked out the corner of her eye at the young mage next to her.

"can I ask what this is about?" negi said the Dean cleared his throat and stood from the table before facing the window and gazing at the sun.

"this is in regards to last night. That is of course the battle that took place on campus and the damages done."

"so what about it?" Evangeline said as she laid back in the chair, folding one leg over the other.

"I believe punishment is needed Evangeline, but not from me" Negi had a sudden bad feeling of danger come over him.

"who the- " she stopped mid-sentence and looked at Negi, he began shaking nervously as Evangeline rose from her seat and slowly approached the boy, her piercing eyes threatening to burn a hole into his sanity.

"E-E-Evangeline-san?" Negi leaned back in his seat as far as it would let him.

"now, now Evangeline he might get pay back if you do something wrong, plus if you don't do his punishment there will be no blood packs for a month." The Dean smiled as Evangeline stopped her advance and went back to her chair, allowing a shaking Negi to finally catching his breath.

"I don't think there is a need for punishment, she has agreed to come back to class and promised to stop attacking students" Negi smiled at Evangeline, she hid her face to hide the slightest of blushes.

"that is something she should have done in the first place, if you wish to not enact punishment then I will." Then dean said his voice rising in annoyance

"b-but" Negi stood to protest but the dean walked around the table a sly smile on his face, the temperature in the room suddenly dropped.

"you have a choice however. One you spend the entirety of the day with Negi-sensei and answer what questions he has about his father and you, or you can do the swimsuit punishment." Evangeline shot from her seat again and rushed up to Negi.

"were leaving now!" she said before rushing out the door with Negi trying to bow while being dragged.

"hahaha, she made a wise choice, hahaha." The dean sat at his desk once more, realising something he reached into one of his many draws and pulled out a letter.

"oh I forgot to talk about that job I have for Negi oh well he'll probably come back in later." He smiled and took a sip of his coffee and getting onto the days business.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Regal, the demonic raven-like bird stood in front of the demonic queen, her faint smile showing from under her hood.

"I'm sorry if my report on the fight disappoints you mistress. We could not get too close to the bridge in fear of being discovered." Regal bowed his head once again.

"do not worry, I just find it amusing to hear that my daughter defended the greatest threat to all of life's existent." The queen stood and graced him with the sight of her face. Her skin was pale and she had long white hair that reached all the way down her back, marking her face, a cross over one of her eyes and three tear drops under the other.

"is there anything else?" the queen asked as she strode slowly up to Regal, she placed one hand under his beak, feeling him shudder at her touch.

"u-uh it seems she has made a Pactio with the vessel and is using a highly rare item as well." The hand under his beak tightened and a flash of rage crossed over the queens eyes.

"mistress Sarina?" the said queen stood and regained her composure, she had to stay cool, calm and collected.

"this is quite the setback, leave me, go and continue to spy. When or if you have any more useful information, report back to me" Regal bowed and slid into the shadows once again, Sarina only sighed. Her daughter had stepped into a very dangerous territory, and it's a mothers duty to protect their young.

'so how will I destroy the vessel and keep as far away from **him **as possible' the queen paced back and forth. Until her other daughter entered the room.

"is everything okay mother?" there wasn't even a hint of care on Poyo's face as she allowed herself to sit in her mothers throne.

"oh don't worry, just the usual darkness and horror" her mother smiled.

"anything I can do?" Poyo said as she flicked her white hair back.

"actually yes, it's a beautiful thing that I gave birth to twins" Sarina smiled, a dark twisted smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey readers sorry for the short chapter, but as usual I needed to put something up. I'm going to take a bit longer in writing now since I have to care for my mum, but I will still oh and English is my first and only language 'that's for one of those mean guest reviews not the nice people who say nice things' lol anyway I thank you for the reviews either way and I will update when I can, but the least I can say is that this fan fiction is officially of hiatus. Oh and next chapter will actually be the negi and Eva segment. Talk to ya later**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey readers! Hows the year treating you, I hope you have had some fun. Anyway it feels good to be writing again, it's a great stress reliever. Well anyway this chapters going to pick up where the last chapter left off, ( where was that again, oh yeah) it's time for a little Negi and Eva bonding or is it going to be Negi himself. ( severe warning this chapter may or may not contain sexual tendencies, WARNING! out of character Evangeline) enjoy hahaha.**

A blonde haired girl sat across from a fidgeting boy in a green suit. To those walking past it would seem like two normal people enjoying their after school time, if only they knew one was the most powerful shinso vampire in existence and the other was a mage, then it would seem like trouble was a brewing .

"s-so where is Chachamaru?" Negi leaned forward and grabbed the cookie he had bought from the shop, it was quite big and covered with choc chip bits. Evangeline sighed when he made a childish moan over how delicious the it was, he made it sound like it was a cookie created from an angel.

'damn now I want one' she thought.

"what's it to you is my company not enough you ingrate" she crossed her legs and death stared a couple of girls who looked too long at them, they scampered off with a squeak. Negi feeling like he hurt her feelings, decided to change the subject.

"um Evangeline, before you started coming back to my class. What did you do with all that free time?" Negi took another bite of his cookie. He munched quietly as another sigh came from the shinso vampire, her gaze shifting back to him as he swallowed.

"if you really must know, I played a lot of video games." Negi looked at her quizzically.

"is that all?" he said as he finished off his cookie giving one more moan of satisfaction.

"that and lay around naked a lot" she shot him a perverted grin as he blushed a crimson glow.

"ah, well um, okay" Negi was finding it hard to get his words straight or his mouth, it lay hung open.

'no wonder she gets colds' Negi thought, his mind trying to erase the mental image his imagination created of its own accord.

"That's the difference between you and your father, when I use to say something like that he would just laugh it off." Negi just smiled at her taking her by surprise.

"well I guess that means all the other stuff, like is he a gentlemen and caring and nice are true." Evangeline just scoffed and tried not to laugh.

"nope" she said smiling inwardly.

"w-what do you mean?" Negi sat straight in his chair, his desire to know about his father kicking in once again.

"your father, was a perverted dickhead, who would jump any woman who had jugs the size of cow udders, add on to the fact that he is a complete moron and fights before negotiating is only the tip of the iceberg." Evangeline counted down from three before Negi's head hit the table leaving a satisfying thud.

"I can't accept that, I just can't." Negi lifted his head up from the table and looked at the sky, letting a tight breath leave his lungs, he hid his sadness and just smiled back at Evangeline.

"accept it or not, but right now I'm as bored as a witch watching some peasant start a fire" Negi gave a little giggle.

"wait you go that?" Evangeline smiled slyly.

"yeah, you were referencing to the Salem witch burnings" Evangeline gave a sarcastic clap but Negi took it for the real thing.

"so I heard there is a new arcade that just opened up on the Mahou shopping district and since you like games so much, I was wondering if." Negi put his fingers together. 'for some reason I feel like there is no point in asking, it's not like she would g-' his thoughts were interrupted by a small laugh

"fine lets go, scaring people for the past five minutes has grown boring anyway." Not getting her meaning, stood and followed after the blonde vampire.

everyone who was in the café and the surrounding edges finally came out of hiding. Their eyes scanning the area making sure the girl with the 'soul tearing' stare was gone.

"I feel sorry for the little boy" one man said as he looked at his shaking wife.

"i-I think they look cute together" she said looking at her husband.

"then why are you shaking?" the husband was knocked out by a tray.

"you spilt ice cold water in. my. LAP!."

"i-im sorry." The husband pleaded .The café's owner decided to rename the place 'cafe for the brave', because he thought that was the only customers he would ever get from now on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"hey, has anyone seen our adorable little sensei since school finished." Most of 2A had gathered in the bathhouse. The sun outside had finally began to set, it took only moments for Misa to realize that she hadn't seen sensei at all after school. She looked around the room only getting shakes of the head and solemn 'no'.

"could sensei be in trouble!" Ayaka shouted, almost getting ready to run from the bathhouse.

"Ayaka, don't over react, the brats probably off drawing chalk pictures somewhere." Asuna chucked her cents worth of comment in before going back to her small Takahata ritual.

"Yue, why is Asuna dressed like a fish?" Nodoka whispered, Yue just shrugged and looked at Haruna.

"well it's because she is trying this new ritual thing that Konoka told her Something about dressing up like a fish then diving to the bottom of the water and picking up ten tofu bags with her mouth." Haruna pointed over to the giggling Konoka who was secretly recording Asuna.

"who knew she was such a trickster." Yue said with her usual monotone voice, she let her body slip more under the water, the bath was almost relaxing, well that was until Ayaka flared up.

"HE'S WHERE?" the Incho shouted.

"here we go again?" Arika said to herself, not realising she got a small giggle out of Makie. She stopped looked over at the dramatic spectacle that was Ayaka Yukihiro. She stood next to Kazumi. The red head had a smile on her face.

"I said he is on a date right now, with McDowell-san . there at a arcade" Kazumi smirked. She had been walking past an arcade when, she heard some laughing coming inside. She would have kept walking if she didn't hear sensei's voice as well.

"I have to say this is quite fun" Negi was on a dance game, she smiled as he looked like he was having fun, even if he did look a bit silly dancing hip hop in a suit.

"you look like a person who just took acid and is having a seizure " Kazumi peered further around the corner, she saw Evangeline leaning against an arcade machine laughing her ass off, her eye half open and staring at her a second later. This was no more than fifteen minutes ago.

"bu-but, They are teacher and student and that is not acceptable, unless it's with me!" Ayaka stormed off towards the change rooms, it was about time for some spying.

"hey wait we're coming too" Misa chased after her with Sakurako and Madoka following behind. Asuna rose from the water a few seconds later with a rather large lump on her head.

"okay who's the smartass the tried to use me as a stepping tool."

"and that is what a rock fish looks like Nodoka, sadly they are a very stupid and lazy fish." Haruna snickered.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!"

"also they get confused about an old rockfish or a young one so they try fuck the first one they see"

"YOU DIE NOW!" the bathhouse turned into a scene from Jaws. Sadly the conclusion was less dramatic because of Asuna slipping flat onto her ass and of course no-one died.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I totally kick your ass at street fighter" Evangeline smirked at Negi when they were leaving the arcade, She was carrying a brand new little dead princess doll,with removable eyes, that Negi had bought for her after he lost at Street fighter.

"but you kept spam-" he shut up after she pulled one of the dolls eyes out and then placed it back in.

"what was that?" Evangeline smirked only casting a sideways look at him.

"nothing, it's cute, just like it's owner" Evangeline allowed the blush to show through, she smiled a happy little smile.

'wow she looks gorgeous. I really have the sudden urge to kiss-' Negi deliberately smacked himself in the head.

"I'm such a bad teacher!" Negi didn't notice he said it out loud. Evangeline just had her back to him.

"perverted bastard" she said, Negi reeled back but he guessed he deserved it, what he didn't notice was she was holding the doll tightly and biting her lip, a deep blush gracing her features. She couldn't help but tell what people were thinking it's in her nature.

'okay Evangeline, you're an evil person remember stop being so nice' Evangeline turned around and punched him square in the face, it wasn't a very hard punch but he still landed on his rump, shock gracing his features.

"w-what d-did I do?" Negi eyes started to brim with tears. Before he started crying Evangeline picked him up by his jacket and stood him on his feet, she turned around.

"come on lets go, I want some tea" Negi watched as she began to walk away, wiping his face as his stood.

'is this what Chamo calls 'that time of the month?' whatever that means.' Negi concluded that he should read up about girls some more, there might be some more material at the library, or the news agency if Chamo said was right. He began walk after her unaware of prying eyes at a nearby bookstore.

"iiiinchhhhoooo calm down" Misa said as Sakurako and Madoka were trying to restrain her, everyone in the bookstore just shrugged and passed it off as shoppers rage.

"I can't she punched my little sensei" she pulled harder and harder against her captors.

"we won't be able to spy on them if you go and blow our cover" Madoka said as she finally let go of Ayaka.

"fine, I'm fine. Let's just keep following them" The group of girls walked out of the bookstore, they peered off in the direction of their stalking victims. Modoka realised they were heading in the direction of the forest that lies on the outskirts of Mahou.

"hey where go-"

"yeah, we know the forest." Sakurako cut her off, a dreary tone to her voice. Madoka patted her on the back. She knew that her friend was falling for the sensei, even if she didn't realise herself, Sakurako gave her a weak smile.

"ooohhh maybe they are going to have a secret picnic in the forest" Misa chimed getting a large sigh from her again. Ayaka just picked up pace, she didn't want anyone to have her sensei.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Evangeline, where are we going?" Negi had been following Evangeline for about five minutes and the Mahou district seem to be getting farther away with each step they took. Negi was pretty sure there was a tea house back there.

"my place of course, I don't like the tea in town." That wasn't the real reason; Evangeline had to get rid of some 'pests' that were following. She knew her house was likely a bad idea because of the rumours that it will cause, but at least they couldn't enter the house.

"don't feel so scared, I said I will not attack you and that means inside my home" She felt the tension dissipate a little but it still hung in the air. The house came into view a few seconds later, the four others stopped and hid inside a bush.

"it is good to finally have some time at my safe haven in this hell hole of a school." They reached the house and the door was pull opened from the inside.

"greetings master, how was your evening?" Chachamaru bowed, as Evangeline walked into the house.

"it wasn't even interesting" she said as Negi came in from behind, still not knowing whether to enter or not.

"greetings to you as well Negi sensei"

"haha hello Chachamaru how are you?" Negi rubbed the back of is head, taking note that Chachamaru had seemed to have a bigger chest size. She blushed a little when he noticed her upgrade, but she decided not to say, the attention was nice to her circuits.

"i-I am well thank you, please take a seat." Negi walked fully inside as Chachamaru closed the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"oh-my –god, they are so about to do it" Misa, shouted as Ayaka had to be once again restrained. A death glare from her Madoka stopped her giggling quickly.

"I swear you're doing that deliberately " she said as Ayaka finally calmed down, she reached for her pocket, pulling out her phone a few seconds later.

"Zazie, Zazie, Zaz- a found it" Ayaka smirked.

"what are you going to do?" Misa peered over her shoulder, watching as Ayaka texted as fast as she could.

"sent!, watch girls Evangeline's going to get her little asked kicked by a very angry women and her gun totting friend." Misa gasped

"but you said rape in that text." Sakurako was shocked, she had never seen the Vice-president so, so vicious.

"did I Rako-san, did I"

"hey wait who's the gun totter?" Misa jumped, hoping Ayaka didn't hire an Assassin as well. Texting is sooo dangerous.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"mmm this tea is delicious Chachamaru, thank you" Chachamaru bowed before leaving the room, now that sensei was settled, she could get back to her choirs.

"so tell me Boya are you feeling sleepy?" an Evil smirk crossed over Evangeline's features, as she too drank her tea.

"what do you mean?" Negi looked at his tea, and suddenly felt his eyes get heavy, he still failed to realise he was drugged even as he slipped from the couch to the floor his cup emptying its contents onto his suit.

'Sorry Boya, I would have liked to talk but there is someone else I want to talk to at the moment.' Evangeline walked over to Negi's unconscious form, her blood pumping from the sight of the Boya's neck, she could remember the taste of his blood and how filled with magical energy it was.

"up you go" she grabbed him by the shirt and through him back onto the couch, she slowly climbed on top and straddled his hips, several peeping toms outside the window gave to a severe nose bleed before the curtains seemed to close themselves.

"oh you got to be kidding he is big!" Evangeline could feel his boy hood through his suit pants as it lightly brushed against her panties. She pricked her finger and let a little blob of blood form, moving her hand she held it over Negi's mouth before letting it fall into it.

" I call forth, the darkness of the universe. The one and only who can create a twisted Reality of hate and fear, the one who's is Darkness in solid form, I CALL SENKRAD!" the room seemed to darken as Negi open his eyes. What once was a pair of caring, chocolate brown eyes was replaced with a set of slitted eyes ,surrounded by red.

"well, if it isn't the Dark Evangel, how's life treating you" Senkrad raised himself up and smiled at the position he was in, he always like the naughty ones.

"I want to make a deal" Evangeline got off Senkrad resumed her position on the seat across from him.

"a Deal, how Ironic, that the one who is said to be the most powerful vampire of her time is asking for my help hahahaha" the laugh sounded hollow and sarcastic.

"I want your power" she picked up her tea again as Chachamaru walked back into the room. She felt her processing unit speed up and her wires begging to explode and short circuit her out. She fled the room at the sight of those slitted red eyes of Negi. She didn't make it far as she shorted out and crash to the floor.

"I guess I still have that effect on Automatons, I remember the time when I crushed the last of guardians of the once renowned clockwork tower, man those were the days of old style terror. Nowadays you get mages trying to destroy little kids" he laughed, Evangeline just eyed him off, clearly getting the reference to her recent defeat. But with or without her powers she wouldn't even go against the very essence of which Darkness was named.

" have you finished reminiscing, let's get back to-" Senkrad leapt across the small table, Evangeline had no time to react as the chair fell back and Senkrad's hand clasped to her throat.

"was I finished **TALKING!**" Senkrad tightened his grip. Evangeline was having trouble breathing, she pulled and pulled but his hand wouldn't budge. A wet tongue covered with black ooze snaked up the side of Evangeline's face. But for some reason it didn't feel disgusting, Evangeline could feel the magic essence with it and it was leaving a tingling sensation all over her body.

"Tell me Evangeline, how long has it been since you have had some fun, with another man" Senkrad's hand slipped under Evangeline's blouse, she could feel his hand hovering just above her panties.

"g-get oofff me "

"scratch that , who would you want to fuck you right now, me or sweet innocent Negi hmm" He lightly began to message the fabric in front of Evangeline's clit, Evangeline began to struggle again, but son found herself helpless under his strength. Senkrad then ripped open the front of her blouse, exposing her small breasts.

"come, tell me" he leaned down and begun to tease her with his tongue, drawing circles around her nipples, she began to moan as Senkrad pulled aside her underwear and played with her moistened women hood. why was his touch so Erotic yet repulsive, there was magic in each touch and Evangeline's body demanded it but her mind wouldn't take it, she hated it.

' I have to stop this, I won't be played with by some man, Even if it is Darkness itself, oh god!' Evangeline's thoughts were interrupted when Senkrad hit a sensitive spot in her pussy sending a rush of bliss over Evangeline. She didn't expect to moan so loud a person's name through this ordeal and they both didn't expect it to be.

"Neeegiiiiii, ooohhh mmhmmhm" Senkrad stopped and looked into Evangeline's eyes. Her face was blushed scarlet red, from embarrassment and pure stupidity for letting it out in the first place.

"I guess that is to be expected, since I am in his body, say it again" Senkrad hit her sensitive spot with his finger again, getting Evangeline to moan Negi's name once more.

"NEGGIIIIIIII!" Senkrad just laughed and removed his Fingers from her, licking her essence off of them before standing and placing both his hand's in his pockets.

"well that was fun and as for wanting power, I shall consider it. Now get dressed you whore of a wench." Evangeline shot from the floor as Senkrad was lying back on the couch, she grabbed for any instrument she could try and use as a weapon, she jumped at Senkrad only to have her wrist grabbed and restrained. Chachamaru was black eyed and ooze was dripping from her mouth, she had a sense of emptiness on her face.

"**bad Idea mistress" **Evangeline dropped the cubed shaped crystal and watched as the ooze of darkness crawled out of Chachamaru and fell to the floor, it seemed to sink into the floor boards and disappear out of sight.

"thanks for the fun Evangeline, but I really must be going, oh and your about to get some guests. Chachamaru slumped against the wall as her systems began to reboot. Evangeline covered herself and rushed for the stairs, climbing just as the door caved in and smoked filled the living room.

"time to wake up Negi" Senkrad's eye's began to turn a chocolate brown as he fell back to the couch, only a voice shouting out in rage seemed to wake Negi back .

"EVANGELINE!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"how was circus training?" Mana had just picked up Zazie from her club and they were now heading to the shrine, Zazie had promised to help clean out the old storage room with mana in order to make a small gym for Mana.

"it was the usual" Zazie replied, giving a small yawn.

"you still tight rope walking" Mana couldn't help but notice, that when Negi wasn't around, Zazie seemed to be a little less active and un interested in things.

"yeah, but it gets boring when, you have already tight roped over a shark tank ,while holding juggling several flaming chainsaws , while also playing Russian roulette as well with five bullets in a six round magnum." Zazie looked at Mana's face of shock before leaving a smile through.

"that was a joke" she finished before finally continue to walk off towards the shrine.

"I can't tell if she is joking or serious at all anymore" she quickened her pace and caught up with her again, a minute later and they came across the dean as he was on his way to the forest.

"ah girls my I have a moment?" the girls stopped in front of the dean, he seemed to be wearing a band-aide on his head.

"yes Dean Konoe ?" they replied.

"can you please tell Negi to see me tomorrow morning, have something important to tell him about an upcoming excursion." And like that the Dean walked off.

"what not even a please."

"I should have charged him" Mana replied, missing another opportunity for cash, Zazie pulled her small pink flip Phone from her bag and began to look through the messages she missed while practicing circus.

"what are you doing?" Mana asked, as she leaned over Zazie's shoulder.

"seeing if I got any message from Negi, he might want to know where we ar-"

"hey stop that one's from Ayaka it's marked urgent." Pulling up the message they both glanced over it skipping the unimportant tirade of nonsense, until they came upon five words.

'Negi being raped by Evangeline' Zazie's phone shattered under the pressure of her grip. Both girls had the head hung low and homicidal look upon their face's blood literal spurted from Zazie's mouth because her teeth were tightly pressed together. They were a blur, only leaving an after image of themselves as they took off to kill a vampire.

Never had Zazie felt such rage In her life, she just let it carry her away as she ran toward a soon to be massacred vampire, her human form had been completely shattered and her demon form had broken through, she could barely see Mana hold her half form together as she leapt from tree to tree. Both didn't care if they got spotted, they just wanted to help Negi.

In one minute they had sprinted 3km's and they didn't even stop as they smashed through Evangeline's door and into the living room, Zazie letting out a blood curdling yell. The smoke was thick from their destructive entrance so it was hard to see. Zazie flipped the seat nearest to her in a frantic search for Negi, Mana stood watch, trying to listen for any noise of an attack from Evangeline.

"mmm" Their heads snapped in the direction of a moan coming from the over turned couch, walking over they saw Negi on the ground and rubbing his head he had a very large lump showing through his hair, they were both relieved that he was okay.

"are you okay Negi?" Zazie reached her claw-like hand out to touch his face, her fingernail touched his skin and Negi reeled, wide and shocked and backed away into the nearest corner where the smoke was still hiding.

"stay away monster!" Zazie jumped back, tear in the corner of her eye, why did he say that. Was she a monster, but why, all she did was come to save him.

"Zazie, your demon form!" Mana hissed, noticing that she was back in human form. Zazie quickly changed back and walked over to where Negi was. She touched his hair and he looked up.

"oh Zazie I fell asleep and, and had this-!?" Negi jumped and gave her a massive hug, tears streaming down his face.

"it's okay, it's okay Evangeline won't hurt you anymore" She patted his back and whispered the words in his ear.

"e-Evangeline? S-she wasn't in my nightmare." The dust was fully settled now and both the girls looked at Negi, he didn't have any signs of sexual trauma. The only thing wrong was spilled tea on his jacket.

"so, she didn't touch you?" Mana asked.

"touched who!?" all of them jumped into a defensive position as Evangeline began to walk down the stairs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Evangeline had felt like she was violated by the evil bastard, but in a way she was also pleasured by Negi not Senkrad. It was Negi's fingers giving her satisfaction, not Senkrad's, and it was Negi's name she moaned.

"Fucking asshole. I swear I will kill him one day and take his mantle. I fucking swear." Evangeline had thrown her torn clothes aside and donned one of her favourite gothic Lolita style dresses. She could still feel Senkrad's. no Negi's touch on her, thinking of it that way made it sound pleasurable at most. She didn't want to think of Senkrad anymore today. In fact she regretted summoning him at all.

'_let's do this again sometime_' if he was coming back then she is going to be ready for him. She won't be caught off guard again.

"it's quieted down there" She walked to her door and cracked it a bit, the dust down in the living room was settling.

"they are paying for the damages" she whispered to herself. She pulled the door open and began walking down the stairs.

"so she didn't touch you?"

"touch who?" Evangeline replied.

"you bitch you raped Negi." Zazie was moving towards Evangeline slowly, Rage was shown clearly on her face.

"I did no such thing" Evangeline took two more steps down as Zazie reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't believe you, I received a text from Ayaka, claiming that you dragged Negi into the house, Evangeline jumped back up a step as Zazie brought down a fist on the stairs sending splinter's everywhere.

'I hate not having my fucking powers right now' Evangeline thought.

"so you believe a jealous prone whore, who wants to keep the Boya for herself by any means she deems necessary, also why haven't you asked him yourself yet." Evangeline looked into Negi's chocolate brown eye's, oh how she had wished to have those eye's stare at her body.

"what are you staring at!" Evangeline shouted at Negi, keeping up her tough bitch act.

"n-nothing!" Evangeline looked out the door as she watched Ayaka and the other three try to walk away, her anger boiling again; she jumped the side rail and sprinted pass Mana.

"AYAKA!" she screamed, the poor blonde ran off faster than the other three, she was going to get it later and it was going to be torture.

"come on Negi where going back to the dorms" Evangeline watched as Zazie held Negi's hand while leaving.

"ahem don't you have something to say" Mana and Zazie sighed, getting down on their knees they bowed.

"we are sorry please accept our apologies." They both said, hating the fact they had to do it at all. But they knew they were in the wrong so it was important. They stood again Zazie grabbing Negi's hand once again.

"boya, listen."

"yes Evangeline?" she bowed her head slightly.

"thank you for today it was fun, before all this happened." He gave of a massive smile and bowed back.

"it was my pleasure Evangeline, maybe we should do this again sometime?"

"don't count on it Boya, now get lost" Evangeline turned and began walking back to her house, once inside and hoping the rest was gone she knocked the rebooting Chachamaru.

"clean this mess up, I'm going to bed."

"yes mistress, as you wish." Evangeline placed one foot in front of the other, stepping over the hole in the steps, she noticed the Dead princess doll Negi had bought her, she picked it up and carried it against her chest. She reached the her bedroom door and walked in closing the door behind her.

"thousand master, I would have to say you're a bastard and a fucking brilliant man for making Negi" She slipped under the covers and a hugged the doll tighter, making its eye pop out, I will call you 'trina'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter nine is up woooo, man I feel tired after this one. i have a tendency to write late into the mornings anyway, please review. Oh plus this might sound like a spoiler or might not. But I am changing a massive part of the Kyoto Arc, of course Kataro and the rest will be their but. A well I think I said to much. You readers will just have to find out. Hehehe. Anyway cya later. **


End file.
